Harry Potter and the Discovery of Power
by allisonabcde12345
Summary: Independent Harry, Dark Harry, Possesive, Harry's scar starts to react, voldermont is able to talk to Harry, and much more, dumbledore is dealt with.
1. Am I hearing stuff?

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series, if I did I wouldn't be drawling away on a keyboard at school now would I? I give all credit to JKR. All I own is this pen name, and all characters that I create within the world of HP.

A/N: This is my first story so chill lol:p

**Harry Potter and the Discovery of Power**

(Privet Drive Number 4)

A boy sit hunched over a creaking desk with his light barely visible in the darkened sky. Was he reading something magical or not? Was this boy special in any sort of way? Did he have any friends who cared about his well being?

The answer is no. Harry Potter sat at his desk reading _wizarding level spells grade 2 by Miranda Goshhawk._ "How can they do this to me? Putting me back with these ruddy relatives of mine. This is almost as bad as Professor Snape's class. What is a runt suppose to do wait around here all day for somebody to try to kill me once more. I am tired of being told what to do. I am tired of being pushed around by that fat pugsly kid of a relative named Dudley". "_I know how you feel, I was the same way as you at your age, and people just don't understand your ways and needs? Do they? I can teach you so much. What do you say?" _

"Who's there? Man, I must really be losing it I'm talking to myself now. Grr, I have to get out of this house. I will go crazy soon if I don't do something." "_Poor unfortunate boy, I could show you power, show you how to get revenge. Do you want it? Power? Revenge? The feeling that someone is just like you? ""_No get out of my head whoever you are!" "_No…well just…think on it why don't you?"_


	2. more voices and travel time

Disclaimer: I do not own HP if I did I would not be typing this.

A/N this is my first story sorry about the first chapter but it just didn't want to come to my head at that moment exactly that well. Hope this is a little better.

**Harry Potter and the Discovery of Power**

(In an unknown forest somewhere near Australia)

A man, no a spirit barely visible in the moonlight sky sat on the ground trying to breath and concentrate on the mark a baby had given him almost 12 years ago. He sat there saying promises to a little boy far away. "Power? Revenge? It can all be yours? What do you say? No, well. Think…about it.?"

(Hogwarts castle)

An old man sat rubbing his aged beard and sucking on a lemon drop. "I must find a way within my power to keep the boy from knowing about anything. Ron Weasley did a great job last year befriending my little pawn. I just know that Tom is still out there somewhere…but where? Hmm, well all I have to do is keep that foul Luscious Malfoy from finding out about all of this. If he does ever speak to Harry it may damage my building of my weapon. I think I will just have another lemon drop and ponder on this for a while more.

(Privet Drive Number 4)

"I am so lonely here, no friends _yes no friends, you must get some I can help you._ I want to make my parents proud of me even if they are dead, they still died for me! _ How sad, did I ever tell you, that Dumbledore was the reason for your parent's death? Yes, he told them to go into hiding like cowards. How unhonorable of people! _NO! Get out of my head! They died out of love not cowardice! _Come now think about it, they were hiding from somebody they should have faced man to man. You aren't a coward are you? Because if you are I don't want nothing to do with you and that means we are not friends. _I don't even know you!

_Ah! But young one we could be friends as you could also know me. I can train you to be one of the strongest wizards in the world! Do we have a deal? _Why, why would you want to help me what would be in it for you? _Haha, quite wise for your age I see. All that is in it for me is knowing that somebody who has suffered like me would be in good hands and would know a lot so nobody could get in their way. _Fine, for now we have a deal teach me all you know and be my friend but I want you to promise me we will meet one day.

(On the far away island)

Finally, the one who gave me this will be under my grasp. Get ready to be killed Dumbledore! Your reign is over! MUWHAHAHAHAHA! I must find some of my followers once more. But the question now is how….? I have an idea; I can use my diary as a key to the demise of muggleborns and mudbloods alike. I will now unlock the signal in Lucious's study. He will know what to do after that. _SsssSsssSssss! Sssss! _

(Malfoy Manor)

"Dobby!" POP "Yes Master Lucious? What can Dobby do for Master?" "Dobby go fetch me a fire whiskey. Then go and tell Draco I want to teach him some more…spells in exactly one hour. Now go you piece of dirt!" "As Master Lucious wishes. " POP. Lucious strides into his private study and closes the door. He pulls out paper and quill and starts to write another letter to Minister Fudge saying something about Dumbledore needs to get off of his case. And also again to try to persuade the minister to ban all muggleborns from existence. Lucious had just got done and was about to send his letter with his pet eagle when he hears a loud hiss behind him and sees green smoke come from one of his books in his secret compartment. Thinking quickly and knowing what it means he pulls out the diary and taps it with his wand and says _Finite Incantantum. _"This cannot be he was killed. I saw hm fall with my own eyes. Lucious sighs heavily and then stoops low and puts his book into his cloak and then calls Dobby again. "Yes M-m-master Lucious? I-I im sorry I is taking so long. I is chilling the whiskey first so master wont be angry." "Forget it filth! Call my son tell him we must immediately go to Diagon Alley and while I am there I might as well take some… books to an old friend for collection. Tell Draco he has five minutes now GO!"


	3. Journies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would not be struggling to pass my boring academic classes. All credit is given to JKR.

A/N I appreciate the two reviews I got….Blue eyes was quite…fond of it from what got (cough) poor unfortunate souls(cough) Thank You Madd Girl be glad to give any advice cause I am going by the games because I don't have the books anymore.

**Harry Potter and the Discovery of Power**

(Entrance to Malfoy Manor)

"Hurry up Draco, we must show an example that purebloods alike are the ruling class. Hang on tight Draco I will apparate us there. A soft pop ringed through the manor and then they were gone. An old and crouched, beat up, and sad house elf knew what his masters plan was cause he unfortunately overheard what the dark lord had instructed his master a almost 20 years ago in this situation.

The old elf finally came to a conclusion and knew that he would pay later but teleported to Privet Drive Number 4.

(Privet Drive Number 4)

Harry Potter sat on his bed reading his spellbook still and sighed heavily from the dusty smell of the room that he only entered. He had just got done reading about a spell called _Incendio. _It was called the blue bell flame spell.

Harry put down the book and started wondering what the voice in his head earlier could have been. _Maybe it was Mr. Weasley? Maybe I am just going crazy in this stock pin? Maybe I am just hearing stuff? But I felt…connected somehow. The voice said that Dumbledore was at fault for my parent's death. But…how? Why? It's not possible is it? Well, I had better get some sleep before Uncle Vernon yells for me to go fix dinner. _

He had just laid down on his pillow well it was more of a bundle of old gym socks from Dudley's clothes but hey it was still a pillow to him in the summer at least. He closed his eyes and then heard somebody apparate in. He in a flash had his wand out but saw a small house elf standing on his bed. "What the bloody hell are you?"

My name is Dobby the house elf young Harry Potter. I am in disbelief that I am in the same house as Mister Harry Potter. I am in awe. I is "Look! Who the bloody hell are you? You don't go barging into a room like that. I ought to tell Headmaster Dumbledore." "You are being foolish! You need to listen to Dobby. I am here to help you."

You must not go back to Hogwarts! If you do you may die and the wizarding world and Dobby cannot handle that. You must not go back. You must not go back you Harry Potter. "Look, Hogwarts is my home, I am going and there is nothing you can do stop me." "Dobby say you mustn't if you do you will die; there is great evil and power at Hogwarts." "You can't stop me!"

"I will if Dobby must! I am sorry Harry Potter but if it takes getting your parents mad then I will do it." SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP BANG DROP! "O NO you piece of ragged of an elf; you just dropped that cake on the Dursleys guest. O no what do I do? I have got to get out of here, I have to run before- "BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE AND JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING USING YOUR FREAK POWERS TO RUIN MY CONVERSTATION WITH MY GUESTS! MY GUESTS! Vernon then started spatting in a very icy voice; I want you up in your room and don't come out until you have to leave this ruddy place. You won't be getting no food or nothing for the next week and you better hope to God that I don't kill you before you even get there. Now! GO!!!!!!

Harry ran up the stairs knowing that this was probably the most angriest he had ever made his Uncle. Thinking very wisely he went up the stairs and closed his door and jumped on his bed and went into sleep crying with big glassy tears falling out of his eyes.

"I am sorry mister Harry Potter but it was the only way now remembers what Dobby said you must not go. Goodbye I must return to my master.

(Diagon Alley)

Pop. "Draco follow me and whatever you do, does not draw attention for we will be heading to Bordin and Burkes first for some…sells. And, I know you remember what I told you last time, what you see stays remember?" "Yes father." "Good now follow me boy and stay close you dont want to be brushed by one of those filthy mudbloods, or worse a muggle who is here with their mudblood child spatted Lucious.

At the same time

(Privet Drive Number 4)

Car sound outside Harry's window "Harry hurry up mate put your trunk in the boot before they come and barge into your room and kill you. O no, your uncle is unlocking your door hurry mate hurry!" "Here you go, here take Hedwig. Ill jump into the back of the car." "And where do you think your going boy! Get back here Vernon tugs at Harry's pajamas ripping it off and falls out of the window in the struggle. "Ha! He looks like a big lump of lard from up here doesn't him Fred?" asked George "I don't know if lard is the right word but I do know that had gotta hurt like hell."

(The burrow)  
"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE AND THEN AT THAT GO AND GET HARRY FROM HIS RELATIVES! WHAT WOULD ALBUS THINK AT THAT! YOU LOT GO GET READY TO GO TODAY WE HEAD TO DIAGON ALLEY... roared Mrs. Weasley. You can come indoors and eat breakfast though Harry. I am not upset with you. You are such a sweet boy I am afraid my boys are a bad influence on you though."

"It is quite OK Mrs. Weasley they meant the best…I think. Just promise me that you won't let Fred (or was it George) drive never again." "HMPH! You won't have to worry about that Harry dear because they will be lucky if anyone of them will be able to even walk after I get through with them."

Harry entered into the crowded kitchen and had just sat down when this girl he had never seen before came down the stairs. Harry's eyes almost popped out of his eyes when he saw such fiery red hair. Such a tender and caring face. Not to mention the big blush that started to arise on the girls face. "Why, hello there I am afraid we haven't met my name is Harry Potter." "O I am so glad I finally get to meet you! You are just what I thought you would look like. What I meant to say was uhhh hi. My name is Ginny Weasley. "They look at each other for another second then both looked down blushing like crazy. Unfortunately the twins walked back into the kitchen at that time and noticed Harry's blush and claimed that it would even match a Weasley's if it got any redder.

Harry sat down at the table and saw that there were eggs, bacon, grits, oatmeal, and so much more. Almost anything you could think of was affront of him. And Mrs. Weasley piled a big plate of bacon and eggs for him to start off with. "That's ok Mrs. Weasley but I doubt I will be able to even eat all of that. " "Nonsense Harry, you have to get bigger you are all skin and bone. Did they even feed you in that dreadful place?"

Harry finally was able to convince Mrs. Weasley after three servings of eggs and bacon that he was full and he headed to the living room where the whole entire family of redheads was beginning to gather. "Now Harry we will be traveling by floo powder to Diagon Alley. What you do is you throw the powder into the fireplace here and then say very clearly your destination. In our situation that would be Diagon Alley. Do you understand sweety?" "Yes Mrs. Weasley I understand fully.

Harry thrusted in some of the powder and stepped into the flames and immediately swallowed a bunch of ashes and the powder itself. He then strained his voice over his coughing and said D-d-d-iagon A-lley. "Did he say that kind of weirdly hunny?" "Yes, I believe he did Mum." Said Ron.

Harry closed his eyes once he saw he was swirling maliciously through the different fireplaces and saw even some fireplaces which he did not to see. Some had people ah in process of doing stuff and others with people eating by the fire, while some showed tutors teaching little kids, then he started to see different fireplaces with variety of objects in stores he supposed being sold. He then saw one with a skull head laughing and he fell through one of the last ones.

Harry stumbled to his feet not knowing where he ended up at. He was feeling many different feelings at that moment. He was feeling the feeling of being lost, not cared for, the awareness that everything in the place looked at least to some point dark. He shivered when he saw a skull start blowing green smoke out of its eye sockets. The word terrified was just an understatement for him at this moment.

He walked over to this large cabinet and stepped in hoping he would find a way out and after he shut the door he saw two people he had most likely never see here enter the store from a door he had not noticed earlier on.

The malfoy's came striding into the store with so much arrogance and their heads held up high that it would make anybody nauseous.

Harry leaned closer and listened to the discussion that was about to start. Harry saw an old man come from a backroom and watched as the frail looking man waved his wand in a circular fashion and then told Mr. Malfoy to come in.

The older Malfoy apparently the father of Draco moved in close and pulled out a book from his robe pocket. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy how…nice to see you again." Said the old man. "Yes, our last rendezvous wasn't quite the…best of time. I have here a book that I need to…get rid of the ministry is sticking their nose in my business once more. I have a…few more at the manor. It would be…quite nice if Narcissa you again when you came over. "

Harry knowing almost immediately what kind of book it was from the different arcs of stones or whatever they were that were surrounding the book. Harry guessed it was some sort of dark arts book or something of that sort.

Harry knowing that Diagon alley is an all magical place that he could magic so he swished out his wand and muttered _lumos_ and a bright light appeared at his wand tip and he decided to start explores the area he was at.

He stepped over some boxes in the back and saw a crack in one of the walls and started to push his hands on the wall looking for a secret switch. He found a brick just north of the right corner and pushed it outwards and the wall melted away. He then noticed he was in a very dark and gloomy looking alleyway. His courage was starting to drop once more.

He looked at the sign to the right of him apparently he had been in a shop called Bordin and Burkes. Harry crawled past the window and ran for it when he saw a bunch of dark colored cloaked people heading to the store.

Harry wondered around trying to act normal by keeping his head down and not talking to nobody, but considering his size, stature, and not having no cloak or robes at that on he stood out like a sore thumb.

He finally saw light about 30 feet away around the corner, he got into a run and just did get to part of an area that he vaguely remembered from the visit last year with Hagrid.

A/N Ha sorry, but I put a cliffy right here hehe, I have always wanted to do that…:p and also because I need reviews lol. No honestly REVIEW.

-


	4. The trip to the bank

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would have a personal safe at my house which I would be swimming in with quarters….unless JKR wants to give me Harry Potter for my b-day.

A/N I got doubles the reviews in three days! So just for that I am going to make this chapter almost double the size, reviews keep coming and the chapters will get more heated. I think I will head off of the second story in the series line soon, to answer a few before asked questions, Harry will go to school but he wont be coming in the Ford Anglia, just for the reason of the storyline being messed up.

**Harry Potter and the Discovery of Power**

Harry came into view of the very odd looking white colored bank known by all wizards who knew of this quite magical place called Gringotts. The air came rushing back into his air lost lungs from all of the heavy running he did to get away from the dark alley he was in. A goblin looked him up and down in disgust and asked if he would like to step into the bank or stay outside looking like an idiot.

Harry nodded his head and stepped into the bank then heard a voice in his head once more.

_I hope you are feeling…well today…my friend. I have wanted to talk with you again fro the past couple of days but I have been…occupied. I also wanted to ask if I could try something so I could journey around with you. I am a master leglimens- _"What is a- _Don't interrupt all in due time my young friend. If I could journey with you, I could help tutor you and help show you the way to power, the way to avenge your parents and also to help you get what you need for when you ever may be in danger, you see I studied history fro a very long time at Hogwarts, what do you say friend? _

Well, I don't know, I mean what would happen? How am I going to be going on if you are looking through me? I mean I never heard of such a thing.

_Haha, the wise always do ask questions, I have never tried this before to be straight out honest with you, but I believe that I have enough power to do so, you see I am in a lets say…tender position for now… _

_So, will you let me, it will also help to strengthen me, you see the kind I want to sue it has to be given willingly but, don't worry, I cant see what you don't want me to, and I cant go and make actions through you. All it is is like a window per se where I can see the activities aro8nd as long as you allow me to see. _

_I will then teach you later on how to do the same technique once the time comes for you to be able to have the control of such power. I must ask you however, not to mention any of this to the old fool Dumbledore. For, if he does, he will cast me out by ATTACKING your mind. Now, you don't want that do you…?_

_"_Fine, I have no problem with you helping me and all, besides, I may need your help with the headmaster, he did after all, kill my parents" _Thank you my friend, allow me to now summon what is needed…SssssssssSsssSsssss.! _Hey, why are you calling on the powers of the dark? _What? What do you mean my friend? _Well I just heard you say I now summon the powers of the dark to see the life of a soul…-_ No, it can't be! That can only mean one thing…; you understand the ancient language of parsletongue. _

I understand what? _Parsletongue, it is the ancient language of the snake, only two people in history has ever been able to understand its vicious tongue, that is till now. You boy, will be great that means I can also teach you the magic of snakes. I am very impressed. _

" Um, ok anyway I am going to go into Gringotts now, if you can see me then I hope you dont mind if I block you out when I get to my vault, you know just for security and all? _Not at all boy! I fully understand privacy unlike the old fool! _What do you mean? _In time now go before the goblins think you are an idiot for just standing there. _

Harry stepped into the big hall with all of the goblin tellers. He saw that they had apparently been treated quite well recently the room had been changed to be solid gold walls, with chandeliers, and these big charmed made fans. The goblins looked happy for once in their lives. They were sweeping around bowing to every other wizard, and helping people more generously. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and walked unto a booth that said "Vault Vendor"

Harry squinted at the name tag on the goblin and then said," Excuse me Mr. Wompag, can you help me I am here to get some money from my vault." The goblin looked up from his book entitled "Goblins and Gold in the Ages" and said in a very smoky voice," Yes young sir? Do you need help with a vault or something of the sort?

Harry stared agape at the goblin affront of him; the goblin had these big pointy, snarled teeth that just dangled limply across his front lips while the goblin asked him what he wanted. He finally got out of his stupor and then handed over his key to the vault his parents had left him. "So you would like to visit your trust vault then Mr. Potter?"

_What!? Trust vault? Boy! Do you have any idea what that means? That means the old fool is keeping your parents vaults away from you. Ask the goblin to see a will representative, trust me you will need to if you want to have any political power in the wizard world. _What? Why would I want "political power" _In due time, you must learn a little at a time just ask for one! _

"Mr. Wompag I just thought of something, um how do I say this, how and where in Gringotts do I go to find out information on my family and what they may have perhaps left me?" "Mr. Potter is you telling me that you don't know anything about the potter inheritance?" "Well, Hagirid the gameskeeper at Hogwarts told me that my parents left me a little- ""A little!!!! Boy! Do you have any idea how powerful and rich your parents were, coming from only a low goblin like myself I shouldn't be saying this, but your parents were by far some of the wealthiest people in the wizarding world."

"I will gladly hook you up with Snorktooth the head of wills, he must have at least several documents you need to read. " "Um, thank you Mr. Wompag."

Harry was then strolled away from the goblins by a big and more intimidating goblin who told him to follow him to the will department, on the way the goblin kept giving nervous glances at Harry and asked him if he knew anything about wizarding standards for someone who hides a person's inheritance. "O yes, Mr. Potter you can get up to twenty years in the wizarding prison for it. And that is if the family isn't that big I remember back in 1680 or so there was this one really powerful family whose inheritance was hidden and the person who hid it got life for it."

The goblin had just got done telling him about this, when, he was then lightly pushed into this office that was almost as big the Gringotts main hall itself. "Mr. Snorktooth Mr. Potter is here to see you, he uh, has no knowledge of his lets say…fortune. "

"Yes, yes thank you Yonwing you are dismissed" The goblin who had took Harry here bowed deeply to the olden goblin affront of him then rushed out of the room.

"So, Mr. Potter is I deaf or did I just hear my colleague say you have no knowledge of the Potter's Legacy? Quite fascinating and ironic at the same time." Smiled the aged goblin with a grin that could probably paralyze a unicorn in its track. Let me just see who your guardian is first off. The goblin snapped his fingers and a computer rose from beneath his desk. The goblin seeing Harry's face just smiled and said, "Yes, Mr. Potter unlike some of your kind who are absolutely arrogant and have no sense in technology or what muggles have accomplished, us goblins have found that it is quite resourceful and needy in a bank at least. "

"Please, Mr. Potter sits down and waits quietly while I get the information needed." Harry sat down on this very smooth wooden chair that was affront of the goblins desk, and sat for almost five minutes then heard the goblin start joyously hollering praises to some unknown deity or something.

"Mr. Potter it appears that a Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore is your guardian by magic of course. This means in lamest turns he is in no position at the moment to do much of anything. However, I would advise you to just wait before you charge him with this, just because you do not have your inheritance in knowledge and you do not know wizard etiquette or anything of the sort. ""Sir, I am still lost I thought I only own a little of gold that I had in that one vault?"

Harry will never know if the gruffly noise that followed that statement was a laugh, a cough, or something else, the goblin just kept making that noise for a few minutes then asked if Harry would like some tea while they talked.

"Mr. Potter you are by far one of the most wealthiest families in existence, your family line goes back to almost the beginning of goblins themselves which was a very long time ago if I may say so myself. You could probably buy this place if you wanted without any worries if that was your wish, but I wouldn't want that…anyway back on track. Mr. Potter may I ask did you even receive your will when you turned 11?" "No…all I have is a cloak of my fathers." "THIS** IS AN OUTRAGE! ONLY A CLOAK! **I am terribly sorry Mr. Potter for yelling I did not attract it to you I assure you. "

Mr. Potter come with me I want to show you your family's vault I will show you how to go past with the inheritance as a minor. "

Harry got into a cart that was right behind the goblins desk and they started zooming away swirling and almost crashing into every other curve, Harry suspected that the goblin has done this many times considering that the goblin was by its grin on its face was having fun. "Almost there Mr. Potter!" _Yes, this will be the end of you Dumbledore! This is perfect, the Potters Legacy is huge! I will still respect your privacy on this just close your eyes and call for the connection to reopen and I will know good day Potter!_

They finally stopped with what seemed like hours but after he checked his watch found out it had only been about 10 minutes' tops. The goblin noticing this too just shrugged his shoulders and said goblin magic. They came to a halt finally affront of two big wooden doors and the goblin explained that this was vault number eleven which was one of the most dangerous vaults to open considering it was lethal if you wasn't a true Potter. "So are you telling me there are things that can kill you if you aren't a certain person?" " Mr. Potter this is hard to explain you see a lot of the wards and such around these areas were made by the family blood itself us goblins do not study this stuff to keep the treaty we have your kind so we do not know what kind of stuff is on it. "

The door seemed to be alive when he steeped forward. The door then boomed a big baritone voice, "Who dares attempt enter the notorious vault of the long and lost Potter's?" "My name is Harry James Potter and I would like entrance to this vault uhh please?" "The door then vanished and a smaller one was there and then he heard the voice once more," Go forth young child, and take the Potter challenge if ye proceed and win and be the victor then ye shall be the true heir and are worthy to step forth into the greatness within. ""Harry shuddered from the iciness of the voice then started off to the door, he opened it and saw a golden light circle him then fade, and he opened the door and stepped in.

MUWHAWHAHAAHAH, THIS IS YOUR LAST DAY OF LIVING BOY RETREAT OR DIE! Harry not knowing where the voice came from took out his wand and cast "lumos" His wand tip flared up and he almost stumbled over when he saw a golden dragon standing aren't of him, who by the way was by the looks of it licking his lips. Harry opened his mouth to scream but no voice came out, the dragons eyes turned red then turned back to its golden aura. YOU HAVE PASSED STAGE 1! YOU DID NOT FEAR ME! JUST UH MEARLY SURPRISED AND SUCH I SUPPOSE. Harry inched away slowly to the next door that just appeared magically.

He opened the door and quickly steeped in, boy wasn't that a mistake. He was snatched up automatically and his wand tip went out, **WELL, WELL, WHO DO WE HAVE HERE? Ah, A LITTLE BOY TO EAT! **Harry knowing that his doom was at end shot the only spell he could come to mind an "incendio" spell and then closed his eyes when he saw a big mouth heading towards him. The mouth stopped just right outside the crouching and shivering boy and said,"**WELL DONE CHAP! YOU STILL ATTACKED EVEN WHEN YOU KNEW THE END WAS NEAR; YES I WOULD SAY YOU ARE TRULY A POTTER! **

Harry then landed softly on his feet and the room disappeared back into the outside of the big two wooden doors and the door opened and the goblin yelled to him to ask the vault to let him in so that way he may help him with business. Harry told the vault to let his guide in and the goblin then was sucked into the vault.

"Now Mr. Potter I would like to…The goblin never got odne with him sentence for his eyes had galleions reflecting from them, when he saw the big pile that kep pilig up and up more and more every second. It looks like you wont have to worry about going bankrupt Mr. Potter said a very startled goblin. Harry then asked if he could get a list of what the vault contained. A piece of paper appeared out of thin air and he saw that it kept getting longer and longer.

The goblin took the parchment and his eyes went wide enough to pop out but never did, the goblin then let out a humongous gasp and tried to say something but all that came out was a bunch of nonsense stuttering. The goblin tooka big breath then finally was able to say, " Mr. Potter you have approximately thirty seven trillion seven hundred eighty three billion three hundred million and five galleions. And that is just galleons Mr. Potter!" Harry's mouth dropped flat down like a guy looking at a naked girl or something. There was a very long pause until a big pile of gold appeared by Harry which made him have to get out of the way.

"What else does it have Mr. Snorktooth?" "It has the wands from all of your deceased descendants in the "graveyard level" "Graveyard level?! The goblin smiled once more toothly and said that all ancient blood families have a graveyard level, and many more usually. "Anyway Mr. Potter, you still have 296 documents to sign from different companies, and you have many other items, but first I think it would be best if you took the inheritance orbs so you may have the knowledge you will need." "What is an inheritance orb?" The goblin just shook his head in disbelief from some of thse so called high families and just told him to go to the "Head of the house level" The goblin bowed and told Mr. Potter to rejoin him outside again when he is ready to gain every thing else needed.

Harry walked up a huge pile of stairs, starting to guess there were more stairs here than the astronomy tower itself if not double the amount. He finally reached the stone passage and cam eto a solid stone door that said in golden letters "head of house" He went to open the door and the door vanished out of sight and instead there was a room full of bright light.

He walked over to a table in the middle of the room and not knowing what to do said the most stupidest thing alive "hello?"

A book appeared after a few minutes and it opened up, but instead of musty old pages there were four orbs there with different colors. Harry being the curious little kid he was picked up the first one he saw and was sucked into a vortex of some sort. He saw many different things going around him. He then was pulled back into the living and for some odd reason knew everything needed about the different businesses he owned and etc.

He then figuring that these must be some sort of orb that gives you info fast took the next one which was plum colored but shining with a rose, he saw different women and men surprisingly who looked like himself and other redheads swirling around then he came back once more but this time he knew everything about the Potter history.

Harry getting more bored for their really wasn't much action took the next one which was somewhat intriguing considering it was gold on one side and the other side was dark.

He lifted it up but it didn't do nothing. He shook it once more and still nothing. Harry placed it back down and tried the other one but it didn't do nothing either. Then the sorting hat was sitting by him.

"Ah, I had a good feeling we would be meeting in a different place than the castle You see young Potter the potters as you know are the only living heirs to Gryffindor. And at that not many of your descendants were even heirs for their low blood, but none the less I am here to help you activate the last two for they contain extreme knowledge in dueling and other forms of magic which I must warn you to use quite carefully. For it can corrupt you and the Potter's will not be able to control the ancestral house of Gryffindor if this happens And lastly, once this is done I will serve as the hat until you die then you will be embedded in here, and that is an honor my young Potter. You have been warned good luck" And with that the hat disappeared.

Harry attempted to pick up both orbs at the same time lightening started arriving all over him, he saw different kinds of things happening from ancestral beings who were so obviously potters it wasn't funny. Harry started tofeel many pulls of magic being flown into him, many different colors started being shown in his eyes, he knew knowledge then that he even doubted Dumbledore knows. He landed on the floor with sweat piled high on him. He had no idea what to do after that. He just walked out of the room and went back to the goblin and said that they would finish everything else up later.

And with the most smallest of white lights possible he disappeared from the goblins view not even making a single sound of a pop or nothing. The goblin went back upto his office very amazed, confused, bewildered, and in shock, for he had just seen the impossible, he had seen someone disappear from Gringotts without any trouble at that. The goblin shrugged his spiky shoulders and pulled out a bag of lemon drops and muttered to himself, " Absolutely impossible, this calls for a lemon drop, no, a big bag of lemon drops, that is at least one thing Albus knows what is good for you. "


	5. Brawls and the First Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, when I do I will tell you, until then…well you will know when I do keep it at that. : P

A/N First off, I am looking for a good beta; I am terrible at structure of sentences and of such as a certain James-Padfoot was so _kind _to mention. I have nothing wrong with flames and of the sort. (That even sounded bad see what I mean?) I am sorry if a few of you thought that I rushed the scene and plot, to be honest that scene was to happen a chapter later but I had made a flaw in the storyline, hence, the last one blew really bad. Besides that…review and have a nice day. Also, on one last note Harry speaking through the link will be bold and italic while Voldermont will only be italic.

**Harry Potter and the Discovery of Power**

(Hogwarts headmaster office)

"So you see Albus I have no idea where that boy went to, I saw him go into Gringotts, and I have not seen him since! Do you think the goblins did something to Harry?" asked a frantic Mr. Weasley. "No, I believe what really happened is that somebody saw him in the bank and possibly stole him, either way; I must have him in my grip if _my plans _will work. Arthur go and call the others, have them be on a level five watch! We cannot let that boy loose."

Dumbledore sat back down in his golden chair, rubbing his chin and still sucking on once more another lemon drop. _My story I gave Arthur will last for now, but I must act fast. Now, where is that blasted boy? O no! What if he found out about his will? Hmm, no matter, I should be able to get by with that by claiming that it was for his well being. After all, who would question the head of the wizegamot? _

Dumbledore took out a chess set he had invented himself years before his pawn was even thought of, he moved a pawn that looked just like Harry up one space and muttered a few words under his breath. The pawn moved back to his last position then a picture appeared of a boy lying on the ground of a house that was in ruins. The last words that came out of his mouth were "It can't be"

(Deep in a fidelius charmed area)

Harry laid in a crumpled state on the ground of a house that was thought to have been still built. Godric's Hollow was the final resting place for his parents, and many more of his family. He had teleported with the family magic he had received through the orb, but he had not took into consideration that he was too young and still weak in magical power and stamina. Also, not to mention he had only the theory of the magic itself and not the practical uses from practice of using it.

Harry finally rolled on his back, breathed in deeply, and started to sob, from so many different emotions. Everything from pain, guilt, and sorrow, and the fell of loneliness.

_Through my link I can feel that you are hurt young Potter. It is good that you have found your family's fortune. They were by far one of the greatest family's besides their…taste for loyalty to that old fool. Now, that you have knowledge in many things I want you to train with me. You have the knowledge, but not the wisdom and power from practice. Considering, you can understand snakes, I will teach you the much unknown magic of snakes. I want you to imagine a snake affront of you and then ask it to heal you. Oh and…make sure you word it correctly or it may sound like you want to die. Now, we wouldn't want that would we?_

Harry stood up in the dark and foggy mess of his house and past. He then imagined a snake affront of him and said in a very unsure voice that sounded more like a shiver "Heal me, snake of healing powers" (Far away Voldermont slapped himself on the head and said "idiot") Nothing happened of course, Harry got a puzzled look in his face then decided to try his Occulemency knowledge _"Voldermont** can you hear me, man this is really weakening to me, anyway, it didn't work." **"Good to see that you are able to use the link, you still only have the basic knowledge of the link however, that is still a late issue however. You must truly want its help, and you can't sound scared, o and "healing powers" means kill me in snake so uh yeah don't do that next time. "_

Harry swore under his breath and then tried again. He pictured a snake moving around him and then said in a much stronger voice this time, "Release my suffering, snake of wisdom." A giant snake appeared around Harry he coiled around him for a few seconds then hissed something in his ear and Harry surprisingly enough started to feel much better. _Good Harry, you are learning, it takes a very long time to learn this ancient language, and you will need to still rest from this. _

_**I feel stronger, more adapt in a certain way, but I can't put my finger on it. I have a question who exactly are you though? I mean you never did tell me your name, you just told me that you was a friend…as you can tell it isn't fair you know me and I don't know you. **As I said before, all in due time my young one; you must be trained in many things before you can take what you will need. You also may want to return to Gringotts now before the blood traitors you are with get suspicious. _

_**Why would they get suspicious? I haven't been here that long and I still have to get something. **Yes, you spent quite the time in the bank, you need to return immediately, but get what you must first. **I am about to go into a very secure door that is indestructible and hidden so I am closing the link for a second.**_

Harry walked over to a tree that contained a burned mark and said ," Salazar blows" The tree automatically went down and revealed a cylinder slide that lead down to what he knew as "Godric's Lair"

Harry jumped down the cylinder and went sliding miles down it. He eventually landed with a safe landing and commanded the room to lighten and it did. He then walked over to the only item in the room that still belonged their. Godric Gryffindor's sword, the one at the school was only a copy made but not the original one, for this one was the real one by far,it had the wand of Godric's himself, imbedded within it. Legends say that even in his time, the wand was by far one of the rarest in the world. He was a big man, so it was around 17 inches hollow wood with a single feather from his phoenix and amplified in the last century for the duel he had to have with Slytherin which costed them both of their lives.

The wand was supposed to be protected and could only be wielded by his true heir only. He picked it up and the wand shone bright gold and a sense of magic encircled him, Harry guessing that it was choosing if he was the heir, then the golden swirls stopped then flashed three times then a song of the phoenix emerged then everything stopped and Harry shot an easy flipendo at the wall to see if it worked, the wall exploded with sparks of energy just form that Harry shuddered at the power from a stronger one. He pocketed the wand then left the department and went back up to the surface.

Harry stepped to the end of the remaining weakened wards around the Hollow and he saw a glitter of gold go through the air. Harry knowing what it was automatically could not believe his eyes; a bird of a red flaming body and a golden beak landed on his shoulders and nicked him on his shoulder. Harry whispered to the phoenix and said," You know, Hedwig isn't going to like this?"

Just then there were many pops all around him (POP POP POP POP POP POP and so forth) Dumbledore appeared out of the crowd and said " Harry my boy! What on earth are you doing in such a place, and by that how did you get here. Here, use this, it is called a portkey it will teleport you to Hogwarts, where I can look after you, you look extremely tired at that , I don't want to see you in danger such as last year. "No Dumbledore I – "Headmaster or Professor Dumbledore you little brat" spatted Snape. "Everyone here listen closely, I will not be told what to do for now on. Leave this place and do not bother me unless be." "Harry lets talk this over, in a safer place this must be very hard on you. "

Harry pointed his wand at the portkey and muttered a few words under his breath then smiled and said in a very malicious voice, "So Du-Headmaster Dumbledore you thought you would put a number of different tracking spells, trust charms, and other incantations on the portkey did you? I will just confiscate this and have the Ministry see this. I am quite sure they would like to hear about it."

Harry turned around to leave the now crowded place of different people he had no idea who they were, when Dumbledore took three steps closer and had a look of fury on his face.

"Why, in the hell do you have my pet phoenix Harry? I recommend you give him back before he sends you flying for stealing him, I wouldn't want to se- ""BE QUIET YOU NO GOOD IDIOT OF AN EXCUSE FOR A _GUARDIAN, _WHICH IF I CAN ALSO MENTION YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT!!! YOU HAVE EXACTLY 15 SECONDS FOR YOU TO GET YOUR _MINIONS_ AND GET OFF OF MY LAND, AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION YOUR BIRD WHO HAS JUST TOLD ME HIS NAME IS FAWKES, HAS DECIDED YOU ARE NOT WORTHY AND GOOD ANYMORE TO BELONG TO HIM, SO HE HAS COME TO ME!

And with that Harry turned on his heels and grabbed Fawkes and disappeared from the astonished and for a few of them even scared group of people standing around Dumbledore, the supposedly greatest wizard of the world. Dumbledore gave the notion for them all to leave and then said while apparating away, "It has come time"

(Diagon Alley)

Harry sat down on a bench by Fortusecue's Ice Cream Shop and sighed heavily, he had just done the unthinkable, he freaking yelled at his Headmaster and what's worse he even disrespected him quite badly to say the least.

Harry was about to stand back up and finish getting some supplies he needed for his new year(He might as well go to the school still he only the got the past knowledge and not all of the modern knowledge) when he heard the strange, but yet trustworthy voice in his head once more…

_I see you have done well on your…adventure against the old fool. You have made him look bad in several ways. First, off you announced that he did not tell you of his guardianship or about whereabouts of your parents were. He knew all along all of this stuff at that. You saw the will in your vault he was the witness after all... I am quite pleased with this action. You must go and inform the Ministry the second you get a chance before Dumbledore can charge in with his minions and change the status. Also, you must hurry and enact the charge of Hornerick the brave! For if he asks for your immediate capture for protection I am afraid that he may get it approved with his political power no matter his situation. _

Harry nodded his head and decided he had better do all this quite soon. He went over to a quick prints shop that he had saw last year near Flourish and Blotts, he asked them for just quill and parchment and started to draft different letters to people in specific departments. Then Harry decided he had better make some new allies if he was ever to stand a chance against Dumbledore and his moronic allies. Harry got some really expensive but nice gold striped paper that had a snake and a Gryffindor moving across the paper and sent a letter to the Malfoys, Parkinson's, and other people who were quite high in the government.

Harry then gave the parchments to Fawkes who he willed for and a flaming bird appeared (which astonished the printing staff) and had Fawkes take the papers to the appointed people automatically.

Harry then went into Madam Malkin's and bought a dark green cloak, a black cloak, and put in an order for another black cloak with the crest of his houses. Harry stepped up to the counter and paid the woman 25 sickles and then tossed her 5 galleons as extra.

Harry then left the shop and decided he had better get a few spell books; he stopped back at Fortusecues's and drew an image in his mind of his plans for the rest of the day.

(Ministry of Magic)

Fawkes came swooping in and flamed through the dark corridors of the distinguished Ministry of Magic Building. Fawkes first swooped past the Department of Complaints and dropped three different letters on the counter then vacillated once more to the other side of the building and landed on the Enactment department countertop dropped a letter and then vanished with a big flame.

(Malfoy Manor)

Lucious Malfoy the most powerful pure-blood family in political power at the time, sat back in his high chair drinking some firewhiskey. His mouth had smoke coming out of it. He was groaning from the intoxication that was growing in him. Mr. Malfoy knew that something weird was happening, and personally to himself he was quite scared. His master had fallen that unfortunate day; all of his dreams were destroyed. However, his master's school diary had started to pour out the smoke, "what could it mean?" he asked himself.

Mr. Malfoy also had too much on his mind, his _mistress _had to be _delicately dealt with_ later that night, and he still had no idea what he was going to do, it was a very good possibility that he would lose his job over this if he caught. Mr. Malfoy thought back to earlier that day what had happened in Flourish and Blotts.

(Flashback)

"Here girl, this is the least I can do to help the poor and needy considering your parents will go hungry for a month attempting to pay for your school supplies."

(End Flashback)

Mr. Malfoy also knew that the girl had one of the biggest crushes ever alive on Harry, he had went into her mind to see if she would be the right one to lure Harry to his death, but his master never did send the second signal, which was suppose to happen once she wrote in it the first time. His sensors had said that she had written in it already once talking about what she had done that day.

Mr. Malfoy automatically jumped up when a phoenix that looked just like Dumbledore's flamed inside his manor and dropped a letter with a very surprising seal on the paper then the amazing specimen of a bird flamed away once more.

Mr. Malfoy being quite surprised opened the letter hastily and raised his eyebrows at the seals on the letter and also the proposition that was affront of his face. He read it once more:

_To Baron Malfoy,_

_I Harry James Potter-Gryffindor formally and humbly ask for your ally and help within the Ministry of Magic and for the help of a prestigious and true family of power. Our kind, who have blood of a true wizard that sees opportunities when they are in his favor. _

_With your resources and our combine power we could change this miserable place back how it should be eventually. But, that is only a side note for the reasoning of this letter. I would like to ask you for our family's to combine and to work together against Dumbledore. _

_Feel glad to ask any questions you need. Also, I would like to befriend your son for he will one day take over your position as Baron and Head of your prestigious family. Finally, I would like you to ask the other friends of yours that help you in every day matters to help join me and we can rid this world once and for all from the clutches of this old fool. With best regards and hopes to the future for you and many more. _

_Deepest regards, _

_Lord Baron James Potter-Gryffindor _

The last thing that Malfoy said before his wife entered into the room smiling her usual _happy _smile and closed the door after her. Mr. Malfoy knew she was like a wolverine in bed and just gulped and put the paper aside, for now but he was very impressed at the proposition.

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore had called a special meeting of his staff. "We are all cramped here in my office for two reasons. One reason is common because we discuss it every year. The other reason, well, is about a certain young man who just really pissed me off. Harry Potter not only humiliated me but hurt my reputation affront of many people at the remains of the once great Godric's Hollow. I want that boy here before school begins A.S.A.P. I have already contracted the Ministry for a guardianship enactment law that was passed many years ago. If the Ministry agrees he will have to do fully what I, as his guardian commands him. And that is where you come in. "smiled a very happy but at the same time very mad Dumbledore.

"Onto one last piece of business we need to teach him a lesson I believe. He can't just go wander off and not inform anybody, I need my paw- uh student back. So, let's all put on cloaks and shoot some spells at him wherever he is. Before my traitorous phoenix could teleport him away I was capable of putting a single tracking spell on him. It is a very weak one because it was being interfered with the teleportation but I still have his current location so let's move out. "And with that Dumbledore and all of the teachers walked to the gate of Hogwarts and vanished with small POPS 

(Diagon Alley)

Harry had just got done with all of his frivolous shopping of different books. When, he heard many POPS allover the alley. Harry was about to call for his loyal phoenix when he saw many streams of light erupted from the wizards wands all among him. He put up the best shied he could that he had learned from the orb the shield was supposedly not known anymore, but the blue shield faded after all the spells hit it. He dropped to his knees from the power he just used and he knew that it may be life being threatened but if he was dying he would make sure they would die with him. He had enough strength left to push himself back up to his feet only to be tripped from another spell that was aimed at him.

Harry who was feeling a lot of pain cursed under his breath but knew that his phoenix could not help him for he had already given him a mission and he was not back from it yet. He pulled out his 67th great grandfather's wand and could only think of one spell that went through his mind. The weird thing about the spell was though that Harry would had never used it, but that voice in his head kept whispering it to him. Harry pointed it at the shortest wizard and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" A slim beam of light hit the wizard who automatically slumped to the ground. There was silence, Harry now being quite scared knowing just what he had just done he felt a humongous amount of guilt. He had just used the most hated curse in the whole world, the killing curse.

At that moment Fawkes arrived and nipped him on his cheek as to tell him his mission was completed, Harry not knowing what else to do grabbed hold of Fawkes and teleported to a safe place.

The cloaked figures lowered their hoods just enough so they could look at each other in disbelief and ran over to the short and fallen wizard. Professor Flitwick laid on his back not moving, motionless, glassy-eyed, and not breathing sure enough. Dumbledore gulped and asked Professor McGonalgall to call the Aurors. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do and Harry was now in some deep trouble, but then he thought for a second and a grin spread across his face he knew what to do then. _I can use this to my advantage o thank heavens! _

Albania, on an island somewhere)

_Haha, he has finally used an unforgivable, he will become the perfect tool to my remaking and for my rerising. This will be quite good. MUWAHAHAHAHAH! Harry Potter will join me. But, just to make sure this happens I will need some more help. But, first off I need some more virgin blood I am weak once more. _

And with that Voldermont moved quietly in his almost spirit like body through the forest to the village to paralyze another unfortunate soul for his living.

A/? On a last note this chapter was not easy, from a problem I had a chapter back, I had to change a few scenes, had to try to think of a new procedure to part of the plot itself and more. To top that all off I had a slight author's block in the beginning. I would like to think the reviews that have come in so immediately and constantly. Especially Madd girl who has been absolutely loyal so far and helpful also. hands her a micro cookie I am also looking for a beta cause according to sources I suck at structure, and as always remember to review... Also, give me opinions on two pairings for Harry, for he will need two mistresses by magical law in mine. He will also need some good allies, give me ideas. And REVIEW!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!LOL/


	6. Reputation Destroyed!

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, not a single cent of it. I wonder if its inc.? I could buy it out if it was, ok I couldn't buy it out but if I had the cash I would.

A/N It amazes me for some odd reason how much support I get and I am a nooby write. And for that I say thank you. Passes out micro cookies to everyone, and two to Madd Girl for her excellent way of keeping in contact and reviewing every chapter I am still looking for a beta. I got 2 reviews almost automatically also from my most faithful (Madd Girl) and also another new reviewer. I appreciate all of the support! So now an author's favorite line…REVIEW!!!

**Harry Potter and the Discovery of Power**

(Hogwarts)

"Filch I would like you to go tell Professors Snape and McGonagall to go get on the Hogwarts Express. It is quite necessary now that the young Potter boy has decided to defy me and then kill one of my best friends, and fellow professors." "Will you finally allow me to use my weapons once more for punishment? Please Albus! These ruddy kids just don't have any respect for their elders or mentors. Let me help you discipline them. I beg you please!"

"Argus I am one hundred and twenty five years old, I don't have time in my living life to listen to you babble on about the way kids act and how you need to whip them and all of that, either do as you are told by your commanding officer or leave. It is a quite simple objective. "

Argus Filch the Hogwarts Express caretaker who had been working for Dumbledore for almost as long as most of the teachers who were at the school? He had been saved by him when the Riddle boy had attacked a muggle village just outside of the castle grounds. Filch not knowing that he was actually part wizard but unfortunately a squib, had asked after the village was destroyed if he could come and be a janitor or something of that sort at the school. Argus would never tell anyone but he was always fascinated by magic ever since he was a little boy and he had heard legends and myths about magic. Argus grunted and bowed himself out of the office, he heeded down the spiraling staircase and exited the corridor heading firstly to Professor McGonagall' office.

Argus stepped off of the staircase and headed towards Professor McGonagall's door when he heard a noise just outside the door he put his ear to the door and gasped when he heard something unmistakably like Professor McGonagall and someone else in there ah being busy. Now, Argus being the sly and wicked kind of person he was loved to embarrass, to scare, and torture people, so he put a wide grin on his face and turned the doorknob.

A/N Unfortunately I cannot put details in this section so sorry Lemon Drop

Argus saw Professor McGonagall spread out and laying on one of the front student desks with nobody else but Professor Snape himself snarling all the while _pleasuring _his _victim._

"O hello, O dear I am terribly sorry, I did not know you two were _busy_. I will just leave and tell you what the headmaster wanted you two to _do_ later." Argus closed the door and bursted out laughing at the two shocked and embarrassed faces of the professors he had just seen. _O I will have to savor this. _Filch walked to his office skipping two stairs at a time like he had just won the lottery or something, he closed his door and then shivered at just the thought of such a couple.

(Hogwarts Headmaster Office)

Headmaster Dumbledore the wizard of manipulation the wizard who should be respected by all means, sat in his high god chair sucking on a lemon drop, thinking about his brand new plan to regain the control of Harry Potter the notorious Boy Who Lived. Dumbledore sat back in his chair resting his aged and wrinkled feet on the table whistling some wizard song that he knew when he heard an owl attempting to get in from the window in his office.

He opened the window let the barn owl in handed him an owl treat and took the letter from the owl and asked him to leave now. The bird nipped him on the cheek saying that he understood and thanked him for the treat and flew off.

Albus in the rush of opening the letter poured coffee all over his gray beard, but he was so happy and anticipated that he just shrugged his shoulders and continued to open the small but rectangular letter. He then read the message that was in dark red ink.

Dear Headmaster,

We appreciate your help in the attempted defense of a helpless wizard who sorely lost his life yesterday. We will be sending you a reward of 1000 galleons in the next week. We would like to also personally say that it was very brave of you, but then again you have always helped us in the time of need. For that reason alone, we have come to the conclusion that the boy named as Harry Potter will not have charges pressed against him, but will allow you the control over him as long as you show us every other month or so that you are doing your duties in protecting, caring, and attempting to change his ways and behaviors.

(Once more, in the dark forest)

The dark shadow of a man who was barely even visible was breathing in the cold plush soul of another careless. He had managed to stay longer, and feed more then he had lately, the girl named Ginny Weasley had been a monstrous fool and had started to feed emotions to him. He could finally see once more, he felt somehow stronger. His dream of becoming stronger once more had finally come true. But, yet, at the same time he still knew it would take a majority of a year to regain all of that strength back to what he needed to get rid of the muggles once and for all!

He flew by another carelessly opened window, floated inside and landed very quietly not making a sound. He crept up to the bed of the human who would be his last soul for the day, the last soul that he needed till another week would come. He slowly but while straining to do so pulled the covers off of the bed, saw it was a girl, and then a big grin appeared on his face. _I haven't done much…activity since I was defeated by a mere child. This is for you little missy, welcome to woman-hood! _

A scream of immense pain such as death ringed through the house, the parents jumped from their beds being confused, and scared at the same time. They were unsure what to do at the present moment. Was it the fire extinguisher? No, it sounded like their little Susie Chekov! Their little princess. Their baby girl was in trouble. The man only muttered a few words…"God help our little girl" Then they ran from their bedroom half dressed, not caring for a second what they had on or what they looked like or anything. The father being the broad man he was crashed the door open, just to see the most terrible picture he could ever imagine.

His daughter was sitting on the floor not moving, not breathing, not even a sob. There were still tears in her eyes. Her panties had been ripped off. There was blood everywhere. The father ran over checked his daughter for a temple and came to his knees from sadness, from the great big sobs of water coming form his eyes. MY LITTLE PRINCESS IS DEAD! WHO WOULD BE SO CRUEL! WHYYYYYYYYYY! NOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOO NOOOOOOO!

The mother dropped into the nearby corner sobbing also and blaming herself for their daughter's death. The father ran outside started waking up the other villagers and yelling bloody murder. Trying to tell the elders what had happened from what he could tell. The father was escorted to the village doctor who would take care of his shock and sadness. The oldest elder named as the "Grand Shinswah" nodded to a very old man who was to his left and asked him to come with him. They entered their small tent they shared together and started to say in a low murmur. "You know, we must tell Dumbledore now, it has happened for far too long. We cannot allow this to continue; only a wizard of his capacity can help us. You know where he is at currently correct?"

The other elder nodded his head and checked to see that nobody was peeking into the tent then took out a very beat up wand that was no more than seven inches long and disappeared with a somewhat silent pop.

(The Burrow)

"Hurry up Ron; we will be late if you continue to stuff your face any longer!" "But-But Hermione if I don't eat then I will have to buy stuff on the train! "Whined Ron Weasley. "How can you think about food right now? Harry is out there somewhere, he could be badly hurt! We need to go find him! And with that Hermione stomped out of the room and into the living room red faced and ready to fight down a dragon if it took that. Hermione the smart little girl she was had a crush on Harry but she wasn't about to let anybody know it.

Ron Weasley the king of eating, the-boy-who-wont-stop-stuffing-his-face sat at the table and asked his mum if he could have more eggs and toast before they left for the express later that day. "You have had plenty to eat Ronald! Now get back upstairs and finish packing I know quite well you haven't even started, because when we leave you here and you dont go because you aren't ready do not argue!!! NOW GET UPSTAIRS!

Ron being the uhhh…smart person he was jumped from his seat and galloped up the stairs to relieve his mothers rising voice from increasing anymore. He opened his door and lunged into the room and ran over to his cramped bed that was still full of stuff he had not started to pack yet. He thrusted his old rugged clothes into a corner of the trunk and then started to pack book after book into it.

Hermione and Ginny were downstairs discussing the upcoming year. Ginny was jumping on her feet continuously," ooh ooh I heard there are ghosts everywhere in the castle, and that and this and that…" The list just went on and on Hermione wasn't really paying attention she was still worrying about Harry, her love, her "sweet-hear"

----------------------------------------------At the same time------------------------------------------

(Unknown place)

Harry sat lying on his back in pain and sobbing from what he had done. He had done the most unbelievable thing alive! He the supposedly boy-who-lived. Had killed a person. He had used an unforgivable. A spell that was deadly no matter what at touch. Harry for the most part felt sick to his stomach and didn't want no help. He started to feel better when Fawkes his now familiar phoenix came over and sung a song.

But no mater what the phoenix did the boy could not be calmed. The phoenix was centuries old so knew very well what those humans call an unforgivable spell can do to them. He would never tell anyone but that is how his first master Slytherin became evil at heart. He had used the killing curse just once and he had gone bad from there the phoenix for some odd reason like this human and did not want to be lost because of the same fate. So, he tried everything he could in his magical body to heal this young man.

_Do not cry young one. You did what you must. If your phoenix had not returned in time to teleport you away afterwards you would had been sentenced, captured and killed yourself. You did the only thing you could think of and that was defending yourself until your familiar returned. **No I cannot trust you! You went and told me to do it. I would have never used such an evil spell. I was I was not in the right state of mind. **Did you not feel hatred at those who attacked you? **But it was righteous hatred…**no my young one righteous or not, it was still hatred, which is how the spell is casted. You did it out of instinct. I was just like you…even though I used it two years after you did but still. I can still teach you much. But I must ask you first to help me just a little more…will you? **Who are you!? Tell me and then I will help you! **_

A big grin came across Voldermonts face and then he said_ I am the one who gave you the scar that is bared on your face, I am the one that had to deal with your parent's cowardice and may I mention they were Gryffindor?_ _Now you did just promise that you would help me that was a contract verbally considering this is a mind link. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA. **NO! THIS CANNOT BE! HOW CAN YOU USE A LINK? **Have you not figured it out yet, it seems you have your father's stubbornness; yes he actually ripped my shoulder off in the fight very amazing to be honest. Anyways, you are correct, you see you have dark connection with me if you like it or not. Now a promise is a promise…help me I want you to start killing people with that spell, all you have to do is think about what happen to your parents and the spell will come just trust me. I have to make sure you are loyal anyways. **By wizard oath I am still one to keep my word, so I Harry James Potter the Head of the Potters hereby promise to help Voldermonts return to power and glory and I will be as his equal! **You are doing the right thing trust me young one. _

Harry passed back out, Fawkes shaking his head teleported the boy to his ancestral family's house and then vanished, he could not be with the boy any more, for he had truly gone evil.

Harry woke up about an hour later and saw that he was at a very luxurious castle but it did not seem right to him, he pulled out his wand and then he was thrusted back into another stone wall. His wand disappeared,"Where in the bloody hell am I? "Asked Harry to himself then all went black again.

(Platform 9 and 3/4)

"Hurry up now you lot! You only have 5 minutes before the train departs, then it will be too late. "Ron Weasley the densest out of all of the redhead family scrambled around trying to keep his pet rat? From getting away and escaping his small and dirty steel cage. "Mum, this ruddy rat wont stop rumbling around!!!" "O honestly Ron!" said the now very irritated mudblood of a girl named as the know-it-all Hermione Granger. "All you have to do is show him some cheese." Hermione smiled at the aged rat and pulled out a clover of cheese and cued the rat to come over and eat. The rat as like a slave under a spell stupidly followed after her and was captured once more in the cage. The family and co. then jumped on the train just in time for the departure to the must oldest, ruddiest, and magical school in the wizarding world.

(Hogwarts, Headmaster Office)

Around 10 alarms went off in the old lemon drop fool's office once the train departed. But what was the reason for these alarms? Everything had gone to plan. But, wait, it wasn't. Harry Potter did not get on the train. Harry Potter was still out there somewhere, but the question is where? Dumbledore sensed the alarm from his position in the great hall doing some final reviews with the teachers. He excused himself and headed to his office. He opened the door and shook his head in disbelief.

He then used an ancient spell that was not known to most people of today's modern magic, he drew a circle around him, muttered a few words under his breath, he took in a huge gasp of air and then shouted at the top of his lungs ," **I ALBUS PERCIVAL DUMBLEDORE ASK THE DRUID MONKS THE QUESTION OF LOCATION. THE QUESTION OF INCENSIBLE KNOWLEDGE. WHERE IS HARRY POTTER, THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED.? **

There was a pause where the druids of the past looked over Dumbledore to see if he meant any harm to the boy. They then scanned his brain and saw that he had guardianship of him, so by magical law told Dumbledore that Harry was at the ancestral and formal house of Potter. The druids then sung their song leaving the old fool alone in his office once more.

Dumbledore smiling now raised one finger into the air and asked the castle to open the Gryffindor Wing. A stone passage opened up and the headmaster stepped through. This passage had not been used for many years. All ancestral houses had a magical link to the house for safety procedures. But Dumbledore had put a stipulation on this link around twenty years ago so you had to get explicit instructions from the current headmaster himself to open the link. Dumbledore then moved through the ancestral house, already had stolen many ancient artifacts within the place knew the place like the back of his own hand.

He went down two more spiral staircases and then stepped onto nothing else but beautiful cut green grass and sure enough in the middle of the garden out cold by a wall sat Harry Potter. Dumbledore knowing sure enough what the boy stupidly did asked the castle to levitate the boy back to the passage for him which the castle abided with him gladly. The castle not having anything else better to do knew that both people affront of him could control him.

(Hogwarts, Infirmary)

Harry started to stir, he was horrified at what he saw, and he was in a big yellow room full of lemon drops! (IM JOKING) No, Harry really was in his usual bunk in the infirmary _what did I do this time_ asked Harry to himself. He started to get up when the plump nurse at Hogwarts yelled at him MR. POTTER IF YOU EVEN DARE TO STAND I WILL HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT CENTURY PERSONALY! Harry sure enough knowing that Madam Pronfrey could give Ginny a good run for her money just layed back down and apologized. "What am I doing here, Mrs. Pronfrey?" "You were brought here by Albus he said you had been hit in the head pretty hard on your journies and needed sleep until lunch is served, at which time you should make it down to the great hall without disrespect and act like nothing happened.

(Great Hall)

Harry entered the great hall grumpy and not energetic at all. He couldn't even remember the last time he had slept. He put on his best face and stopped at Dumbledore's seat to wait for the headmaster to arrive. The headmaster entered in with all of his fake glory and exuberance, his eyes twinkling mad like some little boy who just got a brand new toy.

"Harry! My boy I hope your injuries are much better now that you have rested and had some potions. Now, I wanted to discuss some things with you before the students get here. I do believe the house-elves have fixed us a little something! A plate full of roast beef, green peas, squashes, and a piece of cherry cake appeared affront of the two people at that second. Harry after all of the knowledge he had still could not figure out how the elves knew when to have the food appear. But, what Harry was really disturbed by was the fact that a little of his roast beef seemed a little bit of a tinted color or something. Harry knowing how manipulative the old fool could really be sometimes decided he had better made sure that the food hadn't been tampered with.

When Albus turned his head just inch farther than eye contract able Harry mumbled a word and waved his hand over the food, five different ingredients appeared in his eyes. Harry knowing automatically what the headmaster was planning decided to "play around" "So tell me headmaster what have you been doing over the holidays? I mean as you know I have been having a pretty crappy one." "Well, my boy my holidays were pretty good, I went out to the Alps to a party where wizards meet and just enjoy themselves from the high views. You see muggles aren't capable of going on some of the mountains because of safety reasons. "Chuckled Dumbledore to himself.

"So, let me get this straight…you went and enjoyed yourself on one of the grandest Alps in the world and you left me stuck at my ruddy relatives?" "Harry, Harry look your mother died for you with very powerful magic and we have to protect you with the blood wards, you know that I told you that last year. " "But why can't I go nowhere, I mean they abuse me over there." "Nonsense Harry I don't think your relatives is that dense, even though I will admit your uncle does seem quite dense, it also seems his son is following in his footsteps but nonetheless, you have nothing to fret. I have a very important meeting coming up so go on ahead and eat for now. "

Harry now definitely knowing the old fool's plan pretended to eat some of the beef then vanished it with a spell he had come across from the orbs. Harry started to pant a little from the strain of making it disappear but thankfully the lemon drop sucking old fool didn't notice. "May I be excused headmaster? I want to get ready up in the tower for when my friends come home." "Right after I tell you something very important Harry is this ok? "" Um sure headmaster whatever you say" "Good, now the ministry has given me guardianship and power mind you over you for you're…lets say _unfortunate movement _but it is ok I am here to help. I have helped many youngsters just like yourself in my days. _Boy isn't that a lie young one? **Duh! Anyway keep it down.**_

"Now Harry is a good wizard and finish your peas then I want you to go write a letter to the ministry asking for forgiveness and also saying that you are at the castle currently. Then I want you to go and sit on your bed and think about what you did and how you can fix it. Off you go!" Harry mumbled another word and his peas went scattering on the floor, then he scooted off his chair while panting at the same time and ran down the hall to "oblige" in what the headmaster had said. Harry knew that the headmaster had tried to put a very powerful dose of imperius serum in his beef, and he had also mixed a few trust me charms into the juice. So he had to make sure he did what the fool asked him too.

(Gryffindor Tower)

_It is time that I show you someplace that will help you greatly, but I want you to wait until the Weasley brat gets here! Then you will meet Viranda! **Who? **Call it a surprise or whatever you wizards of modern age now call it. Also, you must learn to use your parsletongue in battle and also how to control your tongue so that way you will be able to speak it. I have a very good plan in mind, however, you will need some friends from the snake house, and unfortunately from what I have gotten so far from the Weasley brat you hate the snake house. Quite ironic really…Anyway I must go for now goodbye young one. _

(Hogwarts Express)

Ginny Weasley sat by herself shivering in a corner of the train that was to be soon at the notorious castle. She hoped Harry Potter was on the train but he had other transportation form what the word was. She was shivering in the corner, writing in a beat up diary she had somehow found in her cauldron while packing. Now, everyone knew that a Weasley was very curious so in her most deep stupor ever she had begun to write in the diary. But her words kept disappearing. The night before she had wrote in it and someone said hello back? She didn't know if she needed to tell her parents or not.

Theoretically speaking her mother would freak, her father would be fascinated and probably destroy it in the process of doing something with it and her brothers, every single one of them wouldn't notice even if she had said something to them. Hermione and Ron had both left to go "adventuring" more or less Hermione just wanted to try t o get Ron to notice her. In all of the thoughts that were roaming her head she still couldn't believe how dense her brother Ron was sometimes. She sighed and started to write…

_September 01,_

_Hi, it's me Ginny Weasley! Well, my day is very boring. I wonder when Harry will start to notice that we are supposed to be soul mates. Mum had said that the soul mattress she had gone too had been absolutely sure about it, but I feel somehow broken in a certain way. _The words then faded away like ice-cream melting. Then a male's handwriting appeared in blood red ink. **_You must meet your soul mate, not tell him for that would be a sin, but you must be at his side, so says the code of magic, I can help you with that but I need your help! Will you help me? I need to be set free once more. I do ask that you will help. So, all I may do is help such an unfortunate person as yourself. I hear you say that he is your soul mate and also a very powerful, one hunk of a man, and very rich. Not to mention good looking. Hmm? _**The words as before then melted away and Ginny being as stupid as ever wrote back. _How I love him so, we are to be together, but he is like my brother sometimes, or he just doesn't want nobody else to care, but if it takes your help for him to love me, then I say thank you and please do help! TTYL! **Your wish will be granted young, have you ever heard of three special curses? The mind controlling one Imperius, the Pain curse Crucio, and also ah yes my favorite one the Killing curse Avada Kedevra? They will help you to resolve this problem. I will be with you the full step. **I have heard of the last one my daddy said that it was a bad curse! You must be a bad wizard! You-**No my dear your father has been manipulated, you see those three curses were originally made to help others. The imperius to help people get out of comas by telling the brain it is time to wake up, the pain curse was used to help people who had bad hearts, and then the killing curse such a wonderful curse yes? Was made for the sold purpose well to kill, but killing is good sometimes, maybe a dog is injured and can't be helped? What do you do? You kill it of course! Put it out of its misery. You wouldn't want to have to see it suffer would you? **I suppose not… **Good later I will show you how to use these to help others. Thank you my dear and best of luck to you at this new school year. **_

(Ministry of Magic, Courtroom 1)

"I am telling you people, we need to get rid of muggles! They will eventually get through the wards and destroy us all!" "Yes, yes, we have heard your story plenty of times Lucious and we do appreciate you're other very nice contribution to the ministry, next topic please!"

An old man who had grown with age with a green bowler hat stood up wearing a very big grin. "My people of this great and notorious courtroom, it has come to my attention from some very sourceful people, whom, I shall at this moment keep anonymous have informed me of a certain headmaster's wrong doing. Now, I am a nice wizard so I say that we should first investigate is. However, my source has given me some quite good proof, he has given us part of a very rare memory source called well at least what the unspeakable call "Merlin's Treasure" What it does it will show us once just once may I add the memory of something or someone. This memory cannot be tampered with in any way. Also, if that is not enough he has brought us some evidence also, plus he has tracked a few spells that was used and directed at this unfortunate individual. I say we need justice! So vote for me next year also!" And with that the minister of magic sat down waiting for the decision to investigate the most powerful wizard in the world or not.

With that magic did its thing and teleported Dumbledore there considering he was tapered to magic because of being a ministry of magic employee.(a/n so sorry just didn't feel like carrying this out, I tried like three different ways and none of them I like that much) Dumbledore stood frozen, concerned, and then showed some bravado. "My friends how are we today, may I ask why I have been teleported with such powerful magic. And why in Belgium earths am I tied up!? I am the head of the wizegamot you may sure well know. I respect better treatment. And after all I have done for you people." "Calm yourself Albus we are just doing an investigation on some complaints, no charges or anything. "

Albus knowing fully well what had occurred knew that he was in a lot of trouble but he had to keep his cool, he had to be able to override this to show that stupid little brat of a hero that he the world's greatest wizard since Merlin is the most powerful.

"Well yes, of course! Lets gets this over with shall we? I have very important stuff I was in the current process of handling." "Of course Albus we all understand that you as such a superior mentor have many duties that must be carried out." Replied the Minister. "Where and what was you doing exactly at 6:45pm yesterday? "Asked the Minister with qu9te the sinister grin on his face. Albus keeping his cool as always knew that someone in his power would not be given veritsarum so he smiled and said, "I was at Hogwarts finishing up searching for my new DADA teacher who by the way will now be the one of the best, a hero you may say, no not Mr. Harry Potter but someone just as famous if not more…Professor Lockhart. His studies in the dark arts are immense and are close to my alibi!"

Dumbledore now as confident as ever that his story would stand almost had his smile falter when the minister stood back up still with his quite sinister smile. "That is quite the story Albus, but unfortunately we have used a very rare form of a memory that tells us otherwise. It is a legendary form that we had thought to be lost; unfortunately there is only one person with the knowledge of how to unlock this great power. And that man will still be held anonymous until further notice. However, the ministry of magic also had unfortunately had a few wizard debts on hand from this sources particular family. What is worse, it was over 300 debts! I saw the list and did the spell to check and it was correct, quite the brave family if I may say so myself. "

"And also this person was so generous he even has allowed us to use every single one of these debts, yes Albus I know It is not heard of…every single debt for what we will now do to see if you are lying to us or not, and if you are, if you are my friend, then may Merlin be with you! Bring the veritsarum! "

Dumbledore froze right there, shocked, scared, and not knowing what else to do, do what stupid manipulative people did best, he started yelling bloody murder, making accusations to the gathered people, trying to persuade his fellow colleagues to untie him and let him be released. However, all the responses he got were stuff like, "I am sorry old chap, the ministry must repay debts!" or stuff like, "Why are you worrying Albus?"

A healer cam into the room holding the very rare and very dangerous potions, verisarum. He magically lifted the old mans head to a sixty five degree angle castled another to open his mouth and then poured three drops of the potion into his mouth.

The healer waited about thirty seconds and then motioned to the court that the potion had started.

The minister of magic stood back up and said "now Albus, good old chap! Please state your full name for the court?" Dumbledore not being able to take over the potion said "Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore"

"Where were you at the earlier date mentioned?"

"I was setting up a group of my best teachers to lead a squad dressed as death eaters to diagon alley to scare young Harry Potter, so that way he would be convinced that he needed my help."

There were many shocks at this and even Professor McGonagall tried to stand and escape because she knew that she was one of the people who were there. However the smart wizards there all casted stupefy at her and she fell to the floor like a stone.

"What other things have you done to young Harry Potter?"

"I have mixed various spells and potions within his food and drinks to control him, I have got the ministry to let me have control over him, and the list goes on ever since he was born."

"What spells did you put on young Harry Potter as a baby?"

"I have had to put five power block spells on him as a baby, and then I had put another two power blocks on him every other six months since then."

The ministry of magic, the wizegamot more or less was shocked like crazy. The amount of power blockage they had just heard wasn't heard of. They may have heard of about three blocks in one's life! But dang that a lot of power blocks!

"One last question, my good old friend then I believe the potion will wear off enough for you to fight it. Have you ever stolen funds from Harry and other people's vaults and if so who?"

"I have stolen from a majority of vaults of Harry Potter, the welfare of the Magical World vault, and also the ministerial vault itself, thanks to the malfoy's of course. I have also stolen many artifacts that were not in the potter vault but in the potter castle and have hidden them all over the world."

The potion after that start to take its effect and Albus came back to his senses. There was a look of dead dread, or perhaps of even fear on the face of the old coot. He had not only stolen from three of the biggest vaults in the world but he had also told about all of his cruelties.

The minister stood back up loving every second of this humiliation, of this destruction of Dumbledore; and then said with an airy voice that he mind you added a little bit of a shake for dramatic sense, "There will be a 30 minute intervention in which we will discuss the events that have just occurred here and just for the record, I am quite disappointed Albus."

The Wizegamot stood up very slowly and started to dissipate into another room that had appeared.

"This is absurd! All of the time I have known Albus he has been a gentle person who just wanted to help the world!" claimed one angered member.

"It doesn't matter what you think, he has clarified to all of us here that he did those things which he claimed." Said a short and toady looking woman.

Lucius Malfoy then stood up with all of his grace and said very silkily, "As a Board of Governors also I would just like to say that we should keep certain teachers at the school even though they did what they did for the British government would be wasting too much money on trying to find that many replacements. For example, Servurus Snape, he is one of the greatest potion masters by far! I for one will not be looking toward trying to hire a potion master in this day and age, my son as sad as it may be isn't even at that level and us as purebloods should be masters at it. "

Lucious sit back down and there was a silence that followed for a good five minutes.

Then someone finally got the courage up to say," We need to discuss this at as soon as possible, the students should had just arrived at school. I say keep all teachers there until further notice, but send them letters stating that they will be fired at one point and time when the British ministerial service can work with the board of governors in hiring the qualified teachers."


	7. Just desserts I

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; if I did I would not be here at this computer or even at school.

A/N Hello, my faithful readers! I am back and well the same (I really can't say better than ever considering my gf and I decided to break up-sobs- ok anyway, unto the good stuff! Hmm, donuts…NO focus! Sorry about that, had a small breakfast. Anyway, I need ideas so when you guys, girls, and germs review leave ideas for future chapters. Who knows if I like it and I can fit it in correctly with the plot I will give you credit! (Isn't that a great prize?) But if you want to be stingy I could give you micro-cookies! Hmm…cookies… aargh! Anyway onto the chapter!!! O and do review!

**Harry Potter and the Discovery of Power**

The windows in the school ringed with happy laughter as they ate their usual feast for the beginning of term. Why, even for once, one kid tried to do something that was never done in the wizard world before a "food fight."

Seamus wounded up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and threw it at this one little first year with short pigtails.

"MUWHAHAHAHAH take that Elizabeth Zinnet! I told you I would get you back for the carrot you had magically been shoved up my arse!"

"Get real Ernie! It was a joke!"

"YOU CALL SHOVING A CARROT UP SOMEONE HOLE A JOKE???!

"A joke that went wrong then maybe? Ok I am sorry just stop throwing potatoes at me."

On the other end of the room Draco Malfoy the usual suck-up-want to-be-the-next-dark-lord was having Pansy sit on his lap while at the same time giving her this maniacal look that could say nothing less of _I want you bad, and I want you now!_

"No Draco how many time must I tell you…not yet…I mean what would mother think, and what would your father think! O-M-G don't answer that I know what your father does off and on."

"What's wrong with having a little bit of fun, what were your words? _Off and on!"_

"Draco darling, look we both know that we should at least wait a couple of years, and stop giving me that puppy dog face look! O come on baby don't be upset, just not right now ok?"

Then the most unusual thing happened, a young boy who had a scar on his forehead and had jet black hair that was always messy walked up to the silvery blondish boy pompously known as Draco Malfoy and motioned for him to come here for a second.

Draco having got a call from his father earlier stating that the potter brat wanted an audience with him? So, he just stood up and pecked Pansy on the forehead and motioned with his hand for him to lead the way.

Harry and Draco entered into the room that would be later that year the Dueling Room.

"Draco, look I know you and I haven't got along very well for the past year. But, as an old family we should have all tithes and feuds with each other cut short, and start over, what do you say, friends?"

Draco sneered at Harry for a second, and then thought back at what his father had always taught him about the power of blood in quantity. Draco continued to think out in space somewhere( yes, some people are kind of slow aren't they?) then he shook his head as if he was agreeing with himself, then shook the twelve years old hand.

"Of course Mr. Potter, I hope to be able to represent the Malfoy family for you on your behalf. Shall we break the feud bond we have with each other, we created it without knowing it you know. "

Harry nodded his head in recognition relaying that he too could feel the feud bond within himself and they both raised their wands then said _Solvo nos ex is vinculum of offensus. Ex is vinculum of odium quod obnoxius sententia ex invicem. May nostrum families subsisto in opulentia. _There was a golden glow for a few seconds that stayed around them and then dimmed. They didn't feel hate towards each other anymore, but yet just maybe a little bit of respect.

(Back at the Ministry of Magic)

Albus Dumbledore stood frozen white in the face, what would they sentence him too? What kind of evil measure would they make him be subject to? He thought to himself what can I do to get out of this mess? What can I do to absolutely protect myself?

However, no matter what the old coot tried to think up he knew, he knew that for once he was not going to come out of this alive, well he may come out alive, but very badly hurt, and never in power again!

Back in the room with all of the wizegamot, Lucious Malfoy was controlling the place as usual stating the obvious items, the old man allowed crazy teachers to teach classes at the school. He lets a guy with a turban who was under controlled of You-Know-You to run around the school, not to mention he is now allowing a golden layered hair wizard, with solid white teeth who has a bunch of portraits of himself scattered across the room to be the next teacher. "We need a DADA teacher who is actually going to teach us about real defense, and real fighting tones. If we do not take the step up now then these kids will know nothing."

"Lucious if I may, perhaps Albus is trying to not get any stronghold of a DADA teacher in the school, so that way there won't be any _mishaps._" As you can guess that comment got Lucious going on the end of his flame.

"I pay that outrageous price for my son, so he could go to school to learn how to be a male wizard, not be a female wus of a wizard thank you very much Mr. Weasley now do us all a kind generosity and sit your red pimpled arse down!"

"Now see here Lucious just because you are in second of control when the head of wizegamot is under trial does not give you the right to boss anyone else here around. Now let's all sit down like civilized people, and try to finish what we came in here to do! What the bloody hell do we about Albus Dumbledore!?"

Well, you know there may be a few different laws getting in the way this time unfortunately…There is the Ancient bloody Family Act of 867 which basically says that if a bloody family is done wrong, then the bloody family has ownership of what to do with the situation. But then, the Act of Clausable Murders came into effect in 1555 which states in lamest terms, there will be no such killing of anybody without the wizegamot fair and absolute control father situation. O and then there's the little problem about having to being able to dismantle such a powerful man from all of his titles. Not to mention, that the Act of Merlin from Unknown which states that anybody who has received a Merlin first class is able to subject his award and be free from all charges. If he does that then he gets away scott free. So how can we go around this?"

Luscious stood back up as always and said in a very slitherin voice, we should let all of these debts that we owe the potter brat to come into hand, that's what we should do. Most people in the chamber got this really dumbfounded look on their face and you could have sworn you heard the word "oh" pass by every other person. A wizard debt is the most power item in the word, and can be used for almost anything, as long as it is deemed worthy.

"I say we put those debts to good use, what better way to help our _savior_ then by getting the man who has fucked him over for his entire life is basically destroyed. I say no pain, no game? What say ye?"

A bunch of "Aiyes" was hollered across the room, everyone there knew that at least once Dumbledore or commonly known as Dumblefuck had screwed them out of something or into something if they wanted to or not.

So it was settled, Dumbledore would get his just desserts. Dumblefuck would be well… fucked over.

About thirty more minutes passed by until the wizegamot as a whole stood up and started to reenter into the main courtroom where the old man was still chained down.

Dumbledore chained down, defenseless, no where to go, knowing that his doom was just waiting for him. He had been there for thirty minutes now trying with all of his might to think of some sort of way to get out of this mess, every way he tried to think of it he knew it would be checkmate for him, either the potter boy would have dibs on him, or he would killed in some sort of other brutal way. Dumbledore could only think of one possible way, he didn't want to but he would have to try it either way.

The minister, Madame Bones, and Luscious Malfoy all stood up and then read the following off a scroll…_We the wizegamot hereby find you guilty of all charges sentenced and put forth forward to you, Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore, we find you guilty of extreme charges and find that you will not be happy with our decision. So here are the consequences for your sins that you have committed. _

_A public apology to the wizarding world and a public apology to a one Harry Potter. _

_By the Ancient Family Act Harry Potter hereby gets to choose the final judgment on your soul. _

_And, finally, you will handover all assets of your vaults, titles, and any other heirlooms that may be of any value, which then will be split between Harry Potter and the ministry of magic. _

Luscious and the minister sat back down both with very wide grins on their face, and then Madame bones, the head of the department of Law enforcement, said, " Albus I have always seen you as a beacon of pride for the light, but now I see that you are crooked just as much as You-Know-Who. Therefore, I will not have sympathy on your soul, may the gods of whatever kind smite thee from hell and back to wherever you may go! Bring in the boy!"

A/N Ok guys I know this is like my seconds shortest chapter, but I really don't care, the chance was too good to give up, here is the latin to English, Release us from this bond of dislike. From this bond of hatred and harmful thoughts from each other. May our families stay in wealth. I am sorry if the Dumbledore image was a little hectic, but hey am kinda down( lost my girl you know) but anyways as always **Review!!!**


	8. Just Desserts II

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Scholastic, or any other imaginable authored book. I only use my own stupid, twisted, and perverted mind to make up these stupid disclaimers. There happy?

A/N: First note, I have a beta (does a funky dance while saying I have a beta.) Um…anyway many thanks to Madd Girl. The storyline here will be changing a lot! So I want you to keep your eyes open. Well here goes anything, oh and by the way no more flames please! And this story will start to become OC from here on ( just some though) 

**Harry Potter and the Discovery of Power**

**Chapter 8: Just Desserts Part II**

Have you ever felt like you just were doing the wrong thing? Or that the move that you want to make would cause more trouble at the end? Well, if you have don't feel bad, Harry Potter was in the same situation.

He walked into the Wizengamot meeting and saw the old coot chained up and looking really pale. Harry just smirked and strode onto the speaker's stage.

"My friends! I am here today to end a wrong done against not only me, but also against the wizarding world. To not destroy something good, but to destroy something that is truly evil in the inside. I myself, being a mortal wizard, believed that this man in front of us who stands accused of such a great wrong was helping me and protecting me. However, I now know that I was wronged and lied to constantly to keep me in the shadows. I have just heard his punishments and now I come in glee over what I may do as a final judgement! However, I am afraid he shall not die, no he can't die! You see how about we allow him to answer this!"

All of the Wizengamot either confused or shocked just looked over at the old man not knowing what to say, those who knew anything about rituals and of the such would know that there are only two things that will give you immortality.

Dumbledore went from pale to solid white then and there.

You could actually almost here a pen drop it was so quiet in the room, all heads turned and all eyes opened wide as the old man cleared his throat to speak.

(Second Floor Bathroom)

_Did you say this is the place Tom? It's a bathroom I don't know how a chamber will appear out of nowhere._ **There is a password child, just like on the portraits**. _Oh, well that makes sense… um what is the password?_ **The password is simple, it is SsssSSSSss!  
**  
Ginny just had time to jump out of the way as the circular washroom started to move outward. Ginny started to cough from the overbearing dust that filled the small bathroom that they were in.

_ Aiichoo! _

** Good the chamber has been opened once more! This is only the first step in my plan, now girl! I want you to learn that password, listen to every single part of the hiss from now on. I shall close the chamber for now until the right moment, for now I will take you to a room that you can practice some spells in private. Tell me, have you ever heard of a room that will give you your every desire? **_No Tom, I haven't. It does sound wonderful though.  
_  
Ginny followed her diary's directions and ended up on the seventh floor, that was after she made an idiot of herself and tripped over half a dozen secret stairs. Red faced and all she moved three times thinking, _I need a place to train without anybody noticing me_. Sure enough, a wooden door appeared and she entered.

The room had barely any light on and she casted _lumos_ to be able to see into the room. There on a stand was a book, just one book; it looked old and beat up with silver and green linings, and a black tome cover. She picked up the book and strained to read the title How to Use the Unforgivables with Ease. 

Ginny, shocked like crazy from reading what she had just read and knowing that this was a very bad book and a book that should be destroyed, just stood there trying to add up all of the equations in her little timid head. _Why would Tom want to have me learn spells that the ministry doesn't allow? Why am I even following around the ideals and taking orders from a book? O yea…Harry my love, I would so do anything for you…even if it took this.  
_  
Ginny sadly looked down at the book, picked it up with a determined heart and read the first page…

(Back at the ministry Wizengamot building)

Dumbledore cleared his throat once more and started to speak. " I uh, I believe what Harry is talking about is that from me using the philosopher's stone that I-" "No! You bumbling imbecile! I know for a fact you have done the same ritual that Lord Voldermont has done himself just to gain the upper hand in the passing ages! But Dumbledore, we all know that there is still one way for your _immortality_ to be reversed. And also, if I am not mistaken, it will be quite painful. The famous Cassandra Potter, the last known great potions master of my great line, created the all-powerful light potion, which was supposedly lost in this modern age. The potion is known as the Unicorns Death potion. Even though a unicorn is a holy light creature, considering it preserves life from death with just a drip. But if I was to slay a willing unicorn, and have you drink its blood while I chanted specific words, the ritual of Immortal Darkness would be reversed. Isn't that right Dumbledore?" Harry ended his questioning of Dumbledore with an all too knowing smirk.

"Harry, as you know I am a light wizard, me taking that deceitful and destructive potion would be one of the last things on my-" "NO DUMBLEDORE WE ALL KNOW YOU DID. PEOPLE OF THE COURT THINK ABOUT IT! HOW LONG HAS THIS OLD FOOL LIVED? WE ALL KNOW THE GREAT SIR NICHOLAS FLAMEL LIVES ON BUT THAT IS BECAUSE HE HAS THE MYSTICAL PHILOSOPHER'S STONE! HOWEVER, YOU DUMBLEDORE ON THE OTHER HAND DO NOT OWN A PHILOSOPHER'S STONE! HENCE, YOU SHOULD NOT EVEN BE CAPABLE OF LIVING AS LONG AS YOU HAVE!"

"Harry this is enough, lets think this through reasonably. I would never use such a dark ritual or even any ritual in general. They will destroy you and mess you up more than it would. And besides, if I was to do such a monstrosity then my features should have changed some, however, as everyone here can see they haven't." 

Harry just looked at Dumbledore not knowing what to say or what to do. He knew that the veritsarum had already been used, and that he could not go by that alone. A dark ritual accusation according, to the knowledge he had received, was one of the highest accusations that could ever be made by anyone. But he just didn't care anymore. He was determined, one way or another, to destroy Albus Dumbledore! Harry was so determined that you couldn't look him straight in the eye, mainly because he had this steely glaze that anyone could tell meant _I'll get you if I have to use everything I have! _

Harry stared back up to the crowd of bureaucrats who had turned up at this quite amusing display of disrespect and destruction of a man of power. "People of the court, I must request for your assistance now, I know that Dumbledore is lying deeply, he has already been tried with veritsarum, the problem now being however, is a need for another dosage. Yes, this may change history, but I don't care! I am young in wisdom, but I for once in my life know that this man is deeply in the dark arts somehow! I now ask that this man a front of us, on trial mind you, be given another dosage of veritsarum, so I can make my final judgment! Will you help me?"

The room went quiet.

Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. They didn't know what to say. Should we help this young man? Should we forget about the boy and go about some other way? How do we know this boy isn't lying to us? How do we know he took a ritual? How do we know…the questions in everyone's minds went on and on. The silence was extreme.

(Gryffindor Tower)  
Percy, the snot nosed head boy who believed that the world was his to rule when really he just had it shoved up his ass was standing around bossing everyone around, you know the usual, " You are not supposed to have these items at school! Now hand them here!" " You are to listen to me at all times, I'm head boy!" " Give me that!" You know stuff like that.

But what was really on Percy's mind? No, no, I'm not talking about the midnight astronomy tower snogs with Penelope Clearwater, I'm talking about the concern that was hidden underneath the brats mask, the concern for his sister, his sister had always looked up to him as a role model. But he had not even seen her yet all day and it was already eight-o clock at night. He was supposed to fire-call his mother every night this year that he was here and inform his mother if Ginny Weasley, his younger sister was safe and out of dangers way. Well, he needed to find her before his mom came bursting out of the fireplace threatening to kill him if he didn't find her. So he put the common room on lock-down giving the excuse he had found too many illegal items and had everyone go to bed that night.

He walked out of the tower and started to walk down the first flight of stairs leading to the sixth floor when he heard shuffling feet from a tapestry near by. He started to walk closer to the tapestry to examine the situation, when Ginny appeared out of nowhere flustered and with a serious dark glaze over her usual impish looking red face. 

"Ginny is that you? What's wrong? Did somebody say something mean to you or something?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, I need to go Percy, see you around." "Now look here young lady I am appointed by mum to take good care of you and I expect that as a little sister you show me the proper respect that an elder should be shown!"

"Sod off Percy, I need to go find Harry. "

Ginny started to walk back to Gryffindor Tower and Percy starts to run to catch up with her. "What do you mean you need to find Harry?" 

"Well Percy, as head boy you should be a little more smarter than I first anticipated. It means I have a need to go in search of a certain person, or do I need to say that a little slower or in a lower vocabulary for you?" asked Ginny in a very dry and monotonous voice. Percy, being head boy had to stand up to this insult.

"Ginny Weasley you do not turn your back on me! Nor do you go and insult me being a head boy or insult me especially as family, namely your brother! I will not put up with your snide comments!"

"Then I guess our discussion is over Percy, please leave me alone before you get hurt!"

Now, let me stop here, Percy: seventeen years old, Ginny Weasley: eleven years old. Hmm, interesting duel that would be eh? "That is it! Five points from Gryffindor! Maybe next time you will show more respect young lady!" 

Percy thinking that would make her learn respected gave himself a pat on the back for being so talented at this and was about to turn around to go up to the astronomy tower when Ginny poked him on his shoulder and WHAM! Ginny just punched him straight in the nose, causing Percy to go flying in the air and landing in a heap on the floor against a nearby wall with a bloody nose and an unconscious body.

Ginny continued to move onto the tower not stopping once, not even turning back with any worries or safety precautions for her older brother. A voice in her head just kept saying to her: _don't worry about him, he did it to himself, he deserved it. But honestly, didn't that feel good? I just loved it! _

A/N Ok I know it is short but don't have a heart attack! It's almost 5 in the morning. I just got like 7 new reviews from a dude name ddmato! Thanks man I needed that for inspiration. And to answer your question I would love you to be my beta reader but I will have Madd Girl do this chapter though because I had asked her first. Ok next chapter expect it to be long, probably will be my longest yet! At least 8,000 words (hopefully). What will go on? I don't know how about you review and guess. Now I need a vote considering I am going out of the way to write this fic.  
1. Should there be a sequel going to possibly third year and above or have it end in second year?   
2. Should this story go totally OC and have Harry start to use his fame (I have a really evil plan to this plot now if you choose yes!)  
3. And finally do you think I should show more Voldermont pov's?


	9. The Dethroning of the Great

A/N Ok sorry about the long time between chapters life can be hell sometimes to get to to the point. However, life moves on now…onward to battle! Also a special thanks beforehand for all the support and also for ddmato taking the beta position. **Hands a cookie to him**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did, I will give you one dollar for Harry Potter JKR! Or at least sell me Luna Lovegood, she is hot according to the movies…

Harry Potter and the Discovery of Power 

**Chapter 9: The Dethroning of the Great**

(Gryffindor Common Room)

"How dare she!"

"O, get over it Perce, not like Penelope would had done the same thing-"

"Yes, quite Forge, Percy how would you feel if you had been Ginny and her you-"

"Actually Gred that would be intriguing, new test time!"

And with that nonesense in mind the weasley twins ran upto their tower to go cause more havoc and to probably try to somehow make Percy Ginny and Ginny Percy.

"Ron, may I speak to you for a moment? It concerns our sister."

"Sure Perce, whats up?"

"Ginny is acting weird, I want you to tail her, and see if any sneaky business is going on. Don't forget if she gets hurts it will be all of our heads. "

Ron just nodded stupidly and flinched at the image of their mother being in a rage.

Mrs. Weasley had only once been in such a rage and unfortunately that is why they now lived in such a weird looking formed house. Most people the house was like from Arthur trying to conserve galleons, but what the weasley secret was was that it was from Molly Weasley the matriacrch of the weasley clan being in a fury and burning down the house the first roundabout.

"Ok, now go to bed Ron I need to study for McGonagalls test In the morning, they are dreadful!"

(In a forest again in an unknown place)

A body of thestral smoke moved through the woods in search of any of his followers. But, to no avail as he had assumed they had all fled, fearing what may had been the death of them all if they did not run.

You could hear a unhuman deadly hiss saying, "fools"

A young traveler was walking by with his new wife and child that had been born just a few months ago, he had his machete out cutting when needed trying to fight through the thick density of the forest and trying to stay close to his wife inf ear of anything trying to harm her and his new baby. In secret the family were the last of the Morrigan line, however, that knowledge was lost through time. The only descendants who were related still, the weasleys had not been in contact in many years woul dnot be never again after tonight.

The baby feeling something wrong for some odd reason, not knowing why or not caring really anyway started crying. The mother took hold of the baby cradling it, wanting to show all the love she had for the child, to shwo that it was not alone, to show that she would be by its side through sickenss and health, through bad times and good, or at least she thought so.

A loud hiss was heard fifty feet ahead of the family. The man put away the machete and pulled out an oak wand of around ten inches with a dragon heartstring.

"Show yourself stranger or feel the burn"

"Yessssssss, quite riggggghhhttt. I willll oofffff courrssseee asssist youurr famillyyy to safe passaggee througghh this place."

The man fearing nobody learning that from an early age shot a harmless spell at the spot where the noise come from, but nothing sounded from the spell. The man in confusion shot a few more spells nothing more still happening.

Then, when he thought that they were safe was about to put away and return his machete when he heard an ice high pitch laugh.

"Hahahahahah, Morrigan…we meeeet again. You did flee after all, the day the Potter brat took my body. And, just to think you was my number one servant. The one whom I trusted with any information. But, then, you BETRAY ME!"

Morrigan knowing fear when he heard, see, or touched it at that turned to his wife in a very scared tone and said the only words before he feel down ina puddle of blood dead, "Run."

Mrs. Morrigan knowing that her husband was no more did the last thing that he said, and that was to run. She grabbed hold of her baby tightly and started to flee through the opposite way they were heading. She was surprised that she had not been taken captive yet by whoever or whatever had killed her husband. Then again, she never did have time to see exactly what killed her husband. Her eyes filled with tears full of loveable memories that they had shared.

With determination to keep her baby safe she ran faster and faster. She was like a blur in the wind to any human eye. She still her like a giant air following her for a good ten minutes where at last she had to stop, she just could not run no further. She just stopped, sat down on a nearby log and cried. Cried for all that had happened just now. She just could not block out the memories flooding back of their first kiss, of their honeymoon, of their first time meeting. It was too much she let out this loud scream of frustration, anger, sadness, and stress all mixed into one. With that she fell unconscious on the floor. If she lived or not would still be a mystery to her.

The air that had been high-tailing her finally stopped behind a tree when it heard the scream of anger that flowed through her.

"Oh, she is so good, I must have her as my own. "

Voldermont stealthed over to the crying bundle and the lady who appeared to be unconscious. His hand stroked her face making the hand shake back for a second.

"She seems so at peace, maybe I shouldn't. Heck, even I have some feelings.Eh, who am I kidding?"

And with that he tore off her clothes and started an incantation an incantation that would change the world in nine months time. He then got on top of the unconscious body and threw himself at her.

(A/N I do not support rape so I am not even gonna say lemon drop that is just nasty but hey I am writing this as I go)

He then turned to the little baby.

"Now what do I do with this vermin? Hmm, intriguing factor it seems the little tike has the aura of a baby sorcerer…Well, we can't let such talen go to waste now can we?"

Voldermont picked up the child with the rest of the power he had in his thestral body and he decieded he would somehow find a new nurse who could take care of the girl.

"I wonder if Lucypoo is at home muwhahahahaha."

( Wizegamot hall)

"Harry Potter allow us to adjourn one more time to discuss this, we will call you in to the antechamber ina minute perhaps for your own input."

And with that the wizegamot got up once more and left for the door just to the right of the hall. Once inside Lucious snarled at Amelia Bones.

" I say allow Potter to use another dosage, the man deserves what is coming after all. The boy wants him dead anyway, if the second dosage kills the man then he did not take the ritual however if he did, and the dosage is not lethal than we do not have to worry either way What say you Madam Bones?"

Madame Bones the head of the Magical Law Enforcement department looked Lucious directly in the eye and stated, "Lucious I have no intention on allowing Potter kill Albus unless that is his wish. Even the boy said that he did not want him dead. I think you just want him dead. "

"Hmm…if I did not no any better I would say you was accusing me of being a dark wizard Madame Bones. "

"Not at all, all I was stating was tha-"

"If you meant no harm then why would you put it in such a way that I wanted Albus Dumbledore the _fomer _savior of the wizarding world to die?"

The minister coughed lightly at that comment and just smirked to himself.

"Yes, well, if you two are done trying to destroy each other the matter at hand is do we give Dumbledore the second dosage? We all know that two dosages of veritasarum in the same day can be lethal. "

" The boy has a point though Minister, if he did take a ritual then he would not be able to die from the dosage!"

"I know Lucious but the world does not revolve around risk. No matter what the world seems like. "

The minister just wasn't saying to everyone except in his head _I want that old man ass dead, to drop dead right there in the hall so everyone would stop wanting him to take my job and my gold…_

Professor McGonagall who held a lower house seat then commented that she didn't want to put an innocent man in danger.

Lucious just looked dumbfounded at Minerva like she was asleep through the whole trial or something.

"Minerva are you mad? He admitted under Veritsarum, the strongest truth serum in the world that he did all that stuff."

"But he just wouldn't do all of that. "

"I think I know what is going on with you Minerva I officially can't do it though I would need the minister's permission before I could do anything of course. Minister?"

The minister gave a nod of his head to signal the ok.

Lucious took out his dragon wand with dragon heartstring seven inches and cast the finish spell.

**Finite Incantantum**

Three soft glows came off of Minerva. One had a huge backlash that almost blinded the group of lords. Another backlash almost knocked one lord down. And the other backlash gave a horrible scream before vanishing.

"Well, it appears Minerva you have been under three different spells all by the same signature at that. One imperius reinstated four times, one confundus charm two times, and finally one trust me charm seventy nine times! What the bloody hell! This is getting fucking out of hand! Grr, if the old coot dies let him I say! All in favor of allowing Mr. Potter to be a brat and use a second lethal dosage say "I!"

You could hear an angry "I" from everyone across the antechamber.

The group opened the door signalling the auror on duty by the door to instruct the members of the courtoom to sit back down while the wizegamot reappeared.

Lucious then stood up and bowed to the minister, then to the bumbling bee, and then to Harry Potter? Harry bowed back in respect and then Lucious addressed the courtroom.

"Harry Potter the wizegamot has decided annimously that you may use a second dosage. However, we must stress a couple of things. First off, as you may or may not know, considering your…young years of life…in potions especially. That a second dosage of such a potion may be lethal. Also, second off, the ony reason for us to even allow…such a terrible thing…in the first place that is, is because we found some quite…intriguing spells placed on one of our own ladies of the court."

Lucious heard at least three people behind him snort when he commened "a terrible thing" Everyone knew that Lucious wanted total control.

"Yes…thank you Baron Malfoy. When is the dosage to happen?"

Some in the court had different reactions to this little response. Some such as did he just say baron? The boy knows respect? Wow, someone is anxious…the line went on and on of different snide comments in everyone's head.

"If I may be so bold Minister Fudge, who was the unfortunate lady to be put under such…what did he call them…intriguing spells?"

The minister gave this impish grin of victory and said, " None other than the _only _person who did not see our way at first sight. Lady Minevea McGonagall. "

The courtoom was filled with gasps of betrayal, anger, and for some disbelief. Harry on the other hand didn't really seem surprised at who it was.

"Thank you minister, now may we begin the questioning?"

The minister agreed to the terms and then ordered another healer to go over to the bumbling bee and add three more drops to the old man's mouth.

Nothing happened at first, then the room started to get an icy feeling, like some sort of dark magic had taken control of the room and then the room went totally dark and then the lights came back on from the magical generators and you could see Dumbledore surronded by an eerie dark sphere. It seemed like the shpere was steady and not growing in power it must had been the ritual of darkness, because he was not falling over dead or anything of the sort.

"Albus Dumbledore did you do the ritual of darkness?"

"Yes"

"When did you do this ritual?"

"Right before I killed Grindlewald."

"Are you aware that rituals are classified under dark magic and illegal?"

"Yes, but I don't care, I see myself above the ministry, I am after all Albus Dumbledore"

"What other riutals have you done?"

"I have done the ritual of dead limbs, the ritual of eternal hell, the devil's heart ritual, the ritual of darkness, the ritual of scourgified evil, the ritual of blood lust, the ritual of two-life, just to name a few."

"And when did you do the majority of these rituals?"

"I did all of these rituals right before I left Hogwarts in my seventh year and the time I fought Grindlewald five years later."

"How are you keeping your appearance up?"

"I do not understand the question."

"How aare you keeping your body looking normal?"

"I have studied under Nicholas Flamel for twenty five years so I have learned many fascinating charms and transfigurations to help me."

"Did Nicholas Flamel ever know about any rituals you did and try to stop you?"

"Yes, he found out about one of the first ones I did and ordered me as my master to stop, I did not and killed him."

"But, I thought Nicholas Flamel is alive and well via the philosophers stone?"

"You fool!, he has been dead with his wife for over eighty years, I killed him when he was my master when he tried to stop me, he has not been found dead because I summoned an evil demon from the third realm to control his body for me and to keep up his appearance. His wife has a sixth realm demon in her as well."

"So you summon demons?"

"Yes."

"How long have you summoned demons before?"

"I have summoned demons since I found out that I was a sorcerer and hence had the capability to do such a thing."

"Where did you learn to summon demons?"

"After I killed Ncholas Flamel, I went into his ancient library and stole all of his ancient tomes which I have stored away."

"Where are these books?"

"I don't know, I put them under a fidelius after I had gained all of the knowledge from them and then I obliviated myself of the hidden place."

"Have you ever taught anyone to summon demons or the dark arts?"

"Yes, I taught Tom Marvolo Riddle at the age of sixteen."

"why?"

"He gave me good reason saying that he wanted to learn incase he had to defeat an evil lord one day."

"Why would he think such a thing?"

"Because of a prophecy that was made by my daughter a few days earlier which I had informed him about."

"What does the prophecy-"

The healer then claimed that Dumbledore was coming out of the trance and that questioning needed to end. The minister just grunted in frustration and went back to his seat after telling Harry Potter that he may take the stand again.

"So as you see people of the court this man has been playing all of us for many years! And, he did take the ritual of darkness! Now, I do have the knowledge from Cassandra Potter to reverse a couple of the named rituals, however, a few of them I do not so that will have to be on yall to fix."

"Mr. Potter what is your wish for Mr. Dumbledore here?"

"I would like him to be sent to Azkaban until I am able to collect the needed materials plus make the potions to reverse the rituals. Unless, the lords and ladies of the court have a better idea?"

"As a respected person in the wizarding world Mr. Potter we will just abide by your wish."

"Of coursse thank you minister. I am afraid I have other things that must be handled currently may we close this up for now?"

The minister gave the affirmative on that and ordered that a demontor be sent in to receive Dumbledore.

The doors of the courtoom burst opened and three dementors came in making the room eerie cold. They floated over to the bumbling bee and snatched him by the collar.

The minister then picked up a scroll that had appeared out of thin air and started to read from it in a monotone voice.

"We, the wizegamot, of the upper and lower houses hereby demand, that an Albus Dumbledore be proclaimed dethroned of all of his earlier titles and responsibles and this noble world of wizarding folk. As of the following:

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry

Supreme Mugwump

Merlin, First class took away

Chief Warlock

Head of the unofficial Order of the Phoenix

Head of the Dumbledore line

Head of the Gobstone Club

Head of the Werewolf Relief Center

Head of the Wizegamot

Supreme negotiater of the Merpeople

And legal Portkey creator

We the court also find Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore guilty on over 400 different charges, a record that has never been heard of before. Until, the final judgement by a Mr. Harry James Potter has been invoked the defendant will be charged with 29 Life sentences in Azkaban and also 755 years of Azkaban service. There will be no parole. This has all been approved by the house of lords and ladies, the Minister of Magic, and also magic itself. So mote it be!

The dementors shivered at the pulse of magic that was acknogeled of being heard and saw the common golden glow come over the courtroom once a sentence has been finalized. The dementors then dragged Dmbledore off by the scruff of the neck to the feared island.

A/N Ok, I know I promised 8k of words, I got bored….and also I wanted to get this out ASAP cause it has been forever. The next chapter will be the beginning of ingredient finding, and also hey maybe Harry will get stronger who knows? OK, tell me what you want to see so REVIEW! Also ddmato my new beta said he is unable to beta only able to during the summer and holidays (found that out yesterday) so this is what is gonna happen if anyone is available for beta just tell me in a review. Don't foreget REVIEW!


	10. Snape's Challenge

A/N Ah, finally i can make another chapter! Sorry about the very long month waits. (I say that way too much i know) I wont bore you with excuses and of the such, just wishing you a happy 2008 now onwards to the chapter!

**Harry Potter and the Discovery of Power**

**Chapter 10 Snape's Challenge**

Harry walked out of the wizegamot with an upset stomach. He could not bring himself to the realization that he had just brought the most powerful man in Great Britain to his knees in less than two hours. A man of esteem power. Power unmatched by anyone.

Harry stopped at the floo in the ministry building and waited for his ride. Moody had told Harry if he ever needed anything to come to him and that is exactly what he did. Harry and Moody discussed all of the night before about Moody becoming his personal guide and guard. Moody, loving being able to dish whatever he had at his arsenal to his opponets flew at the idea of being a guard for a three time Lord, celebrity, and not to mention Harry Potter. Someone of that status you could easily kill people with the killing curse and noone would turn around and arrest you.

Moody apparated right next to Harry. pop.

"Alright there Potter?"

"Yea Professor Moody, I was just waiting here for you as you instructed. So, how are we transporting today?"

"Aye! I was considering a broom ride, or are you to rusty right now on your broom?"

"Well...I dont exactly have my broom on me though Professor Moody."

Moody just gaped at Harry like he was some stupid trainee in the Auror Corps.

"Son, you are the richest and most well known person around here! You could just simply ask for one of your elves to retreive it for you. And, what did we talk about!? Stop calling me Professor!"

"Sorry Pro-erm Alastor, it's just that your like five times my age and also you was my teacher."

"I was never your teacher! I was stuck in my own trunk all year remember?"

"Oh...ok you got me there Pro-Alastor. Erm how do I call my house elf?"

_Slap_

"Boy, even if you were muggle raised you really need to read at least good Lord. Just make a bloody demand when you imagine a house elf. "

Harry scrunches up his face like he has constipation really bad or something and imagines a house elf appearing. What Harry did not consider was a more specific house elf, because everyone started to turn their heads when they heard all of these loud pops everywhere. POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP(ok im bored typing POP lol so just alot) and house elf after house elf appeared afront of Harry Potter and bowed their heads in servitude.

"YOU IDIOT I DIDN'T SAY THINK OF WHAT A HOUSE ELF LOOKS LIKE! I SAID IMAGINE ONE!"

"Sorry Alastor, can one of ya'll get me my broom please?"

All of the elves disappeared, and then less than a blink of an eye later a bunch of elves reappeared again all fighting to hand their master the broom. You could litterally hear some of the things the elves were saying to each other.

"I am the head of the great and noble Gryffindor Line of Broom Elves! Let go I shall hand it to him!"  
"I am dobby a free elf who loves Master Harry Potter Sir with everything let me!"

"As the boy is a Potter by blood let me as the head of the Potter's elves!"

"I want to give it to him, I was vowed the boy as a child!"

(And the above remarks were just to name the niceer ones))

Harry in a panicked motion stooped down and snatched the broom out of the hands of the little creeters and said, " Thank you for my broom ya'll may leave now."

The elves obediently poped away and left Moody and Harry trying to hide in the ministry alcove to not be seen by the watching and still growing crowd of people.

"Potter just wait til we get to wherever you said we were going! I will rip you limb from limb!"

"Relax Alastor, we are going to probably a place safer than Hogwarts, Grimmuald, and your place all put together."  
"Impossible, Hogwarts has some of the strongest charms and wards on the castle since the founders made the blasted school, my eye wont even work in the damm school."

Harry just smirked and grabbed hold of Alastor's hand and led him to the fireplace. He took out a bag that looked like would normally contain galleons in it. However, when Harry untied it and reached in golden ashes came out? Moody was about to open his mouth to question what substance the ashes were when Harry threw the ashes in the fireplace and the fireplace became aflame with a roar unheard of by anyone. Harry then stepped into the fireplace still holding the old Auror like a little child and they just vanished.

"HARRY POTTER IF YOU EVER TAKE ME SOMEWHERE AGAIN WHERE, WHEN, OR WHATEVER I DONT KNOW IT IS I WILL BLOODY KILL YOU MYSELF, AND HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED WONT EVEN ARGUE!. "

"Alastor, I said relax, first off please take off your cloak and shoes in this antechamber, oh and by the way; welcome to Potter Castle. "

Alastor just stood there for a minute still processing what he had just been heard. He looked around the chamber and sure enough, he was back in a place he had only been once before. Once, when he was just a little boy himself.

"It-It can't be. This house was supoosably destroyed during Grimmuald's reign. Your grandfather...he died Harry lets leave-I don't want these memoires, I don't want -"

"Alastor turn around..."

"It has been a long time my friend. How are you?"

Moody not noticing another person had been in the room swings around with his wand out just to fine his wand not even in it's holster.

"It can't be...I saw you die-"

"No my friend whom you saw die was me but it was not me. I died yes, but I barely survived. Thanks to one of my ancestors, I believe it was Thomas Thorne Potter "The Warder" who I should really thank. He was the one who warded this house last that I know of. One of the Potter's most powerful and most secretive wards was the half-ghost ward. Which basically says, that as long as I am a Potter and have not been removed if I am to die in this house by another wizard then instead of me dieing my body will turn into a ghost form until I have recovered enough to return to a solid form, then it just hurts like hell. "

"I must be dead, there just is no way that you could be alive-"

Harry just laughs at the stupidy of the ex-auror and walks over to his grandfather.

"Perhaps this will help you believe"

Harry hugged his grandfather, he hugged him as long as he could, letting all of his emotions, all of his hardships to fall out, to finally know that family lived on, to know that the Potter's were not totally gone.

"But-your wife, she died here to? Where is she?"

"Unfortunately, she is not a blood Potter , she was married into , so the ward did not work. But let's not talk about such depressing matters Alastor, come, I shall show you around. Harry I dd get your owl by the way, I have set up some ingredients for your little project in Dungeon 4, Potions lab 2. Do try not to drop the giant's blood. It was hard enough to get most of the ingredients.

"Thank you grandfather.-"

"You would not believe how long I have waited for you to call me that my boy now run along Alastor and us must talk, it has been too long, yell for Toby, if you need anything. "

(Dungeon 4 Potions Lab2)

Harry walked into a very large room that had one table set to the side of an onyx covered wall of marble. The floors were pure stone that seemed to have a magical glow about them. The table was longer than the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall at Hogwarts itself. Huge vials of various liquids and items he had never seen before were on the table.

Harry finally reached the table and just marvelled at everything that was there. Harry knowing that just a tenth of this stuff afront of him would probably make him a handful richer than the Malfoy's or even Hogwarts for that matter.

Harry pulls out an old red book, with a picture of a young lady with red hair on it smiling up at him and sets the book on the table.

"Ok, Cassandra lets see what I can do with all of this stuff. "

If a person was to walk by they could only guess their worst nightmare. The noises that sounded

like were coming from the room could be described as akward and scary to enter into.

Harry Potter dropped the giants blood for the third time into the green liquid that was supposed

to be orange mind you for the fifth time(and the fifth cauldron)

"Hmm, what am I doing wrong it says to directly add the blood into the cauldron then counter stir

until the liquid starts to fizz, but everytime I add this blasted giants blood it just explodes! Gosh, I need

Snape worse than I thought I would for this. Pshh yea right, I am not even about to let him near some of

this stuff. The banes from the ancient is rare enough. "

In frustration Harry stits down pondering still how to fix the problem with the directions. Should

he another potion while he figured this one out? Or should he finish the potion to counter the bone ritual?

"Wait a minute, giants blood is the strongest dormant of blood known to man. A drop of it can

refuse a human, so if you wanted to reverse strong density of bones you would not use it. Then why in the

douse do have it here Cassandra? Wait...that's it...douse, giants blood is not affected by normal gases in

the air unlike other bloods such as vampire blood affected to CO2( which is the real reason for their

sun sensivity) Of course, gases would harden the blood so I should keep the fire off while I add it,

then I reput it on the burner. So that way it would be the total opposite it wont harden, but get thicker."

--------------------------------------------During Harry's Potion's making--------------------------------------

(Potter Castle, Second Floor Lesser Study)

"So, how is my good friend been doing all of these years?"

"Aye! It's been a hell for me I will tell you that much, but that's not the subject at hand I want to

hear! How the hell is all of this even as it is!?"

"Ah, yes, the wonders of magic at its finest. Would you believe me Alastor if I told you that

this castle wasn't even harmed in the slightest? Even after Voldermont had all five of his top warders

making the wards crashing down on us? The death eaters were, I believe more scared of their own doings

then of you and me."

"Life has always been damm good to you. I still hardly believe this is you and all of this is real,

but this is all real, damm eye doesn't work in here either."

"How did that eye come to be Alastor?"

"Long story, let's just say Voldermont got a good shot on me finally, made me retire and

everything else. However, I can't argue Harry has been the sweet lad to refill my pockets with gold so to

speak."

"Yes, I am actually quite angry at that bafoon of a headmaster for not allowing my grandson to...

spurge good life so to speak."

"I would have to say Albus got what was coming to him a little while ago. Do you know of yet

what happened?"

"Now Alastor as long as you have known me you would you would know that I am much more

clver than most people would give me credit for. Of course I know the full story, just like I was there."

"Ha! Only you would somehow get away with that old man."

"Watch who you are calling an old man, you are the youngest person in England either anymore."

-----------------------------------------------Two hours later-------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the Potions lab)

"Toby!"

POP

"Yes master Harry Potter sir?"

"I have finished making my potions now will you please clear the area of the ingredients that were

not used, restore the cupboard, then inform my grandfather that I have finished and that I am in my

quarters."

"Of course master Harry Potter sir, also dinner shall be served at seven please be on time. "

"Thank you Toby and good day"

--------------------------------------------------Break--------------------------------------------------------------

(Hogwarts)

"I can't believe that Albus would do that to me still though. I mean we were mentor/apprentice

at one point."

"It is hard to believe that he would do that to anyone after all he has done for the wizarding world

Minerva, but the fact is that he let what he feared most overtake him, and he accepted it at that. Dark Arts

can destory anyone, that's that, he received power and glory for being a sign of power. However, the power

and glory even took him on the broad side of greed. All we can do is get past it and start over, I would

stay here with you dear but Mr. Potter has informed me to start brewing alot of various healing potions

for when He-who-must-not-be-named hears of Hogwarts not having the headmaster."

"Yes, I understand I need to go finish some tests anyway good day. "

"Good day"

----------------------------------------Back at Slytherin Common Room----------------------------------------

"Father says that now the bumbling bee is out of the picture we can start our reign of terror

without worry of interference. Nott, go get everyone else it's time to show those stupid Lions what a true

snakes bite is like. And Parkinson(lol, I can't remember her first name but it should be there instead of her

last) stay with me I need you for a future purpose, can't let my heir's sons mother get hurt now can we?"

Theodore Nott ran up the boys staircase doing the proper knock on certain doors alarming the

snakes that the battle of their life was coming up and to prepare for full battle. He then ran back

downstairs to the common room with his broom and flew up the girls doing the same thing of alarming the

snakes. He then thrust his broom to the side after he returned to the common room and rushed out of the

room to go tell Slughorn to stay in his office at all costs and he may survive.

--------------------------------------------------Chamber of Secrets-----------------------------------------

"How are you today Sitra?"

"SSSSSSSssssssssSSSSSssssSsSS"

Yess it will be sssoon we can take over teh school as your massster wissshed. What'sss wrong?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssSSSssSSssssSSSSSSsSSSsssssss"

That cat isss annoying you know what to do go and finally kill!"

----------------------------Second Floor of Hogwarts Cooridor near Women Toilets-------------------------

Mrs. Norris the black cat that will get you into trouble at every corner was snooping by hoping to

help his master get another unfortunate student into trouble. Mrs. Norris stopped walking when she heard

the pipes just to the right of her make noise. The cat being a rather well curiously stupid but yet adoriable

cat walked over to where a puddle of water already stood and sniffed the water as such it was a disease or

lethal in some way. She took one more step and looked up while meowing just to be stopped from moving

when she saw two large yellow eyes reflect off of the metal of the pipes hanging from the ceiling.

Ginny Weasley had just left the Chamber and closed it, after Tom commanded Sitra to attack

Filch's stupid cat. "Good riddens" she muttered under her breath. She looked and noticed that the cat did

not fall to the ground afront of her but just stood still with terrified eyes gauging out.

Ginny not knowing what to do closed her eyes and went "Tom, are you there?"

"Yes child what is it?"

"Um, well...dont get mad...pleaase...um...well...that cat...it's just standing here..."

"Ah, yes it would seem the cat did not directly see our pet. She has been petrified."

"Which means?"

"Which means she is unable to move, think, or do anything else, she is per se the best shield you

could have hehe, I am joking ...somewhat at least, but the cat is unable to do anything she cannot even

breathe, but magic keeps her alive. I believe muggles calls it paralyze, but it is a magical thing of that. "

" Should I hide this thing?"

An evil idea came to Tom Riddle.

"No my dear use your silver dagger I gave you the other week and slice your wrist. Write the

exact words I tell you to on the wall next to the spot she was petrified at as a memorial so to speak. Then,

magically nail her to the wall in her erm...unfortunate status."

"Why?"

"As a sign to all of those who get in the way of your love of course."

"Oh, um ok."

---------------------------------------Break-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Harry Potter's Master Quaters, Potter Castle, Unplottable)

Harry Potter was mad, he wasn't mad at his grandfather, why heck he wasn't even mad at the old

fool right now. He was mad at hisself. He was mad for not being more precautious. He was mad that he did

not follow the motto of CONSTANT VIGILANCE. He was mad that he could not get a response out of his

unknowing friend. He had been trying every since he came to his quarters. He had even tried to welcome

the whatever it is that was related to his scar to answer. He had even done a few spells he had learned on

himself hoping to get the thing to speak to him. (Idiot i swear...)

" Are you there?" "Cmon I know your in here!" " Please, I just want to talk for a second."

"Did you not want to speak to me or not?" " Hello?...come on out you stupid little son of a ..." " Ok, this is

yoru final warning!"

Then Harry finally heard the voice he had been wanting to speak to him for such a long time to

finally answer him.

"WHAT!"

" I am in a Castle of one of my relatives, but that is no importance, I wanted to know if you

could tell me some stuff about my parents. After all you did do them in, I mean I suppose you would

have to know them quite well, or had to have to study their movies or something if it was planned."

The spirit just sighed in annoyance. He had knew that working with mere twelve year olds would

be bothersome and tiresome. He knew that he would have to put up with alot of shit. He even knew that

there would be times he just would want to kill the damm kid, but he never suspected the kid to want a

bedtime story!

"I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR A BEDTIME STORY!"

"I am not asking for a stupid bedtime story, I am asking for information about my parents, since

you so kindly made it difficult for me to talk to them myself. " sneered Harry to himself

" Fine, your mother, she was...a beauty unheard of. She could charm the most witting of boys. She

had this talen of getting what she wanted when she wanted from anyone. For a muggleborn all I could say

is I was impressed. Her grades when she was school were out of this world. Even I was below her. She was

the most miraculous thing since Merlin himself to me and to most of the male population. "

"So, if you felt this way toward her why did you kill her. Please tell me, I need to know, I need to

know if I can truly trust you or anyone for that matter. I need to if I am going to be able to live down the

factor that when I die my parents may be disappointed in me or mad at me for what I would be doing in the

future."

" I did what I had to, not out of hate, not out of anger. But, out of neccesity. Your parents were

too much troiuble for me at that time. Your parents and also the parents of the longbottom kid. Both

of your parents lead a very powerful quadrant of Aurors that I could barely fight. They would drop dead

afront of me not even affected, they would just keep coming at me like they were robots or as if feelings

were not inside of them. They were hardstruck to end my reign of terror. To end all that I had fought for. I

was so close! I loved your mother with all of my heart I would never kill her on purpose. Then one day a

Seer came to the old man and had a prophecy. The prophecy was about me and my downfall somehow. My

spy could never get the full saying, but it was enough. I had to after your mother. I am not sorry for what I

did, but I am also not proud of it. Just know, that she did not die uselessly like most female witches would.

She fought to the end a couragous and very heartfelt battle. But, in the end I surpassed her. She crawled to

you hollering, " No, not my Harry please, take me not him!" She would not accept my offer of her life

for you. She just loved you that damm much! I started the incantation to kill her she aimed her wand at you

and said words that even I did not understand. Words that had me afraid to do anything. There was a white

glow to you. She died for some odd reason before that fateful curse hit her. I stared at that ground

dumbstruck, hurt, and confused. I knew what I had to finish. I turned to you, I was a fool, I underestimated

you, I underestimated your mother. She did ancient sacrificial magic that I had no knowledge of. She gave

you her soul in exchange for the demise of mine when I tried to take yours. "

"And, my father?"

"Your father. He was a man who attacked first and asked questions later. At school, he was

viscious to all and demanded respect and order. He was a born leader, but his hot head screwed him up. He

was a master at transfiguration, if he had stayed and studied instead of fighting with the old man he could

had easily surpassed Dumbledore in transfiguration and become a legend in it. But, his courage and

bravery got in the way and he went after me. I did the same to him, I gave him an option, give up his son

and live or die fighting and watch in the afterlife of his son dying. He fought for you. LIke any father

would. He fought, and lost. The battle lasted longer than I had imagined it would. I sent in Regulus Black

to take care of him, but ten minutes later I heard a deaf defying screech of his from outside. I sent in two

more death eaters after him, none came back out. I marched in then with Peter at my side. I protected my

little rat from dying that night. Your father sent every light spell he knew at me. But I was far over him in

the dark arts. My shield didn't even break once. The idiot actually tried an exorcism spell on me. I just

tsked tsked. I offered him the option as I said before. He refused spit on the ground and said he would

die first. I said very well. The fateful curse came out of my wand and he dodged of course. It's sad really

I didn't kill him, Peter Petigrew in excitement cast the killing curse and it suprisingly killed the man. I

looked down at the toothless rat and just growled. "

" So my dad and mom died for me, but they could have left me there to die and live?"

"Yes, love will do that to any person unfortanetly."

"Then it is there own fault. They dug their own grave, I thank my mother for saving me but survival

of the fittest is what keeps the world moving. If you can't win joing them. They couldn't win, but they didn't

want to join, so they paid the consequence. "

" I am proud you see it like that Harry, most people would not. Is there anything else ?"

" Just one."

"Then ask."

"Where do I sign up at?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

POP

"Master Harry Potter Sir, it would be time for you to go eat now. "

" Thank you Toby I will be right down. "

" Yes sir, Harry Potter Sir!"

POP

Harry exited the room deep in thought knowing that life would be changing very soon. Not

knowing what to expect, but knowing that whatever it was he would like alot and that is putting it nicely.

A/N Ok I know Ya'll deserve much more, but I thought this would be a good spot to end with writers block and all. and with a cliffy(you can hang me later )


End file.
